Memorias de La Comadreja: La Historia de Hope Reed
by Justified October
Summary: Porque a la que Katniss llamaba "La Comadreja" tenía su historia, igual que los otros tributos que han pasado por Los Juegos del Hambre. Pero gracias a un diario y un buen amigo, podemos conocerla a ella. Averigua quién era,contada por sus mismas palabras. ¿Su nombre? Hope Reed.
1. Prólogo

**Memorias de La Comadreja: La Historia de Hope Reed.**

Prólogo

_Querido Lector:_

_En tus manos tienes la historia del tributo femenino del Distrito 5 de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Posiblemente la viste por la televisión : te pudiste compadecer de ella, pudiste querer que ganara o incluso habrás apostado por su victoria y te habrás llevado una terrible decepción._

_Lo primero que debes saber es que su nombre era Hope. Hope Reed. E iba a cumplir los dieciocho dentro de muy poco. Mi nombre es Garrison y Hope fue mi mejor amiga durante casi diez años. Seguramente los mejores años de mi vida._

_Lo que vas a leer a continuación son palabras escritas por la mismísima Hope. Éste diario lo comenzó poco después de saber que había sido seleccionada como tributo y no durmió casi ninguna de las noches que estuvo en El Capitolio solo para escribir en él. Aquí relata su vida: "lo más importante y relevante que pude encontrar en mis casi dieciocho años", hubiera dicho._

_Te preguntarás como llegó este libro a mis manos. Bueno, Hope _quería_ que la gente leyese su historia si no regresaba viva de los Juegos. Por eso, el día que empezaban, antes de marcharse de su alojamiento en el Capitolio, le pidió a su mentora, y cito con sus palabras "Si no salgo viva de esto, por favor entrégale esto a Garrison Hellars. Él sabrá que hacer con él. ¿Podrías hacerlo como mi última voluntad?" Y gracias a que su mentora accedió a correr el riesgo de entregármelo , ahora lo estás leyendo._

_Me la encontré en el Tour de La Victoria de los ganadores de los Juegos. Discretamente, entre todo el movimiento, me lo entregó y me susurró brevemente dos palabras "De Hope" Al regresar a mi casa lo abrí y me lo acabé en poco tiempo. Y mi amiga tenía razón: supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer._

_Había oído rumores sobre que el Distrito 13 seguía en pie y estaba reclutando a gente para otra Revolución. Pensaba en escaparme y, al llegar, hacer circular en libro por entre los rebeldes. Pero se adelantaron a mis planes y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, El Capitolio cayó._

_Dos años después, cuando las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad, hice un viaje al Capitolio y fui a una editorial grande y célebre. Les mostré el libro y me la aceptaron: claro, pero tenían que retocar algunos detalles para hacer la historia más interesante. Me negué: la historia de Hope tenía que ser tal y como ella lo escribió. Así que fui a una editorial más pequeña y accedieron a todas mis condiciones. Gracias a eso, estoy aquí._

_¿Y por qué el libro se llama _Memorias de La Comadreja: La Historia de Hope Reed? _Resulta que cuando fui al Capitolio me encontré con el ganador de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre y no pude evitar hablarle sobre el libro(Hope decía que era un bocazas)Él tardó en comprender, pero reaccionó cuando le dije a que Distrito pertenecía y exclamó, sin pensar "¡Ah,La Comadreja!" En seguida se puso rojo y me pidió sinceras disculpas y que, aunque poco sabía de Hope, él y Katniss Everdeen,la otra ganadora de los Juegos; estaban de acuerdo en que ella sin duda fue la más lista de todos y si no hubiera sido por un error estúpido, seguramente hubiera ganado. No me malinterpreten: sé perfectamente que si Peeta Mellark no hubiera recogido las bayas, Hope no las hubiera comido y tal vez hubiera estado hablando con ella en vez de con él. Pero solo culpo de su muerte a una persona, y ésta está enterrada en una tumba._

_Pero me resultó curioso el mote que le había puesto a Hope y no pude evitar preguntarle por él, aunque sabía que los Juegos del Hambre habían sido una experiencia traumática para él. Aún así, me contestó. Me dijo que así es como Katniss la llamaba, porque su cara le recordaba a ese pequeño animal. Nuevamente, se disculpó. Pero no tenía por qué: de hecho, a Hope le hubiera gustado. La Comadreja era la pura representación de la astucia y Hope era la persona más astuta que conocía. Y así es como este libro pasó a llamarse como se llama._

_No me preocupa las ventas que este libro pueda tener: lo que menos me interesa es el dinero, todo va a la familia Reed. Solo quiero que la gente sepa lo que Hope sintió antes de los Juegos y sobre todo, lo que era. Tenía una vida antes de ser seleccionada como tributo y quiero que la gente la conozca tal y como era, tal y como ella lo veía. _

_Aquí tienes, exactamente, todo lo que Hope escribió durante esos días en El Capitolio. Sí, es una historia muy personal. Y sí, tal vez no sea de aventura y misterio, o de amor y tragedia. O tal vez lo sea de todo un poco. Pero es una historia real. Esto, son las _**Memorias de La Comadreja: La Historia de Hope Reed.**

* * *

**Aquí traigo por fin, Memorias de La Comadreja: La Historia de Hope Reed. Llevo planeándola siglos y, aún la sigo desarrollando. Pero, aquí está el prólogo. No se si tardaré mucho en subir el próximo episodio, porque escribir en primera persona cuesta,tienes que meterte de lleno en el personaje.**

**¡Ah! Y si alguien se pregunta que hacía Peeta por El Capitolio...se los dejo a la imaginación. ¿Por qué querría volver a un sitio que tanto odiaba?¿Qué se le perdía ahí? Si quieren, rómpanse el coco ;)**

**Nos veremos pronto y gracias por leer,**

**Liz Marcia**

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO UN PAR ORIGINALES, DE LA COMADREJA SOLO ME PERTENECE SU NOMBRE Y SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTA PECULIAR HISTORIA ES MÍA. EL RESTO ES DE LA MARAVILLOSA PERO VIL SUZANNE COLLINS(¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MATAR A FINNICK?GRR...)**


	2. El mejor amigo

El Mejor Amigo.

_Me llamo Hope Reed._

_Soy el tributo femenino del Distrito 5 de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre._

_Tengo casi dieciocho años._

_Ahora estoy en una especie de habitación en un tren de camino al Capitolio. Hace solo minutos que mi nombre ha salido en la cosecha. Y hace solo segundos que me he hecho con una servilleta y un bolígrafo. Planeo hacerme con una libreta al llegar al Capitolio._

_¿Qué como me siento? No sé que decir. Creo que he perdido esa facultad. No siento los dedos, ni siquiera sé como me las ingenio para escribir esto. ¿Si estoy asustada? No. Por supuesto que no. Ese grado ya lo pasé cuando Simone Richards, la persona más despreciablemente retorcida y alegre que he conocido, pronunció mi nombre en aquella tarima._

_Hoy se suponía que después de la cosecha, mi mejor amigo Garrison y mi hermana Dianna, iríamos al río, por la zona segura, para remojarnos un poquito y lamentarnos de la selección de este año. Como todos los años. Pero al parecer, los planes han cambiado ligeramente._

_Desde pequeños, Dianna, Garrison y yo, siempre habíamos querido visitar el Capitolio. Nos preguntábamos como hubiéramos sido si hubiéramos nacido allí, en vez de aquí, bueno, de allí, en el 5. Ahora más que nunca, irónicamente, me gustaría estar mil veces más estar en el pequeño Distrito que es el 5 que a donde me dirijo, la ciudad más rica de Panem. Ahora ya entiendo a lo que la gente se refiere cuando dice "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas"_

* * *

_Por fin me he hecho con un cuaderno. Se supone que es para anotar los consejos que nuestra mentora me da, pero por ahora lo único que nos ha dicho es basura. Parece que está dependiendo de una droga y solo nos suelta incoherencias que se supone que tenemos que interpretar. _

_Es el final del día. Ha sido un día bastante desastroso, la verdad. La presentación no nos ha ido como esperábamos. Sin duda, nuestros estilistas eran los peores. Los que destacaron fueron los del doce, creo que unos tales Mellark y Everdeen. De seguro que se han ganado patrocinadores._

_En cambio, nosotros dos, los del 5, íbamos ridículos. Pero mi compañero se creía el mejor y lucía con felicidad el traje que llevábamos. Se notaba lo inseguro que se sentía y lo intentaba ocultar bajo una máscara de chulería y expresión "dura". Yo pasé toda la ceremonia seria y sin ningún asomo de alegría, tristeza o miedo en mi cara. No iba demostrar debilidad delante de los magnates del Capitolio, no se lo merecían. Así que bueno, no se si me habré ganado patrocinadores. Intentaré mostrar una actitud más amigable en las entrevistas, porque he visto suficientes Juegos como para saber los patrocinadores te pueden salvar la vida en un momento de verdadera necesidad._

_Siempre he pensado lo triste que es que cuando una persona muere, que su alma se vaya con él. ¿Y dónde quedan sus recuerdos? La gente dice que con tal que las personas que le o la querían lo recuerden, con eso basta para mantenerlo o mantenerla viva. Pero yo creo que no. Que la persona tiene mucho más dentro y, si merece la pena, debería de dejar sus recuerdos. Así se asegura de no ser olvidada._

_Lo más posible es que muera en los Juegos. Por eso, he decidido dejar esta parte de mí en el mundo. ¿Qué si tengo gente que me quiere y sé que me recordará? Sí. Pero necesito escribir mi historia. He vivido dieciocho años y de estos dieciocho años, supongo que algo interesante habrá. Por eso, tal vez no empiece por el principio, pero si que empezaré por una de las cosas más importantes._

* * *

_Tenía casi ocho años cuando conocí a Garrison, mi mejor amigo. Yo vivo, o vivía, cerca del río( que es la principal fuente de energía del Distrito…pero eso es otra historia), en una zona llamada La Ribera. Lo principal que tienes de saber del río es que, en su mayor parte, es peligroso. _Muy_ peligroso. Tantas máquinas y tantos aparatos, pueden llegar a matarte. Y lo digo por experiencia. A los cinco años me caí dentro y vi toda mi corta vida pasar por delante. Menos mal que mi hermano mayor, Jonah, me salvó. _

_Y que curioso, que a Garrison le pasó lo mismo, bastante cerca de la zona donde casi me ahogo. Cuando llegué, fuera del agua solo asomaba su mano. Corrí en su busca y tiré de él, con especial cuidado entre tanto cable y tanto molino, lo saqué. Respiraba, pero débilmente. En el colegio desde siempre nos enseñaban que hacer cuando nos encontrábamos con situaciones como ésta. Lo intenté reanimar, le hice el boca a boca, y cuando creí que estaba todo perdido…Tosió y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó rápidamente y me miró, perplejo. Poco a poco, como si fuera un monstruo, se alejó de mí, intentando débilmente ponerse de pie, pero no se atrevió a darme la espalda hasta que ya se había levantado. Se fue corriendo, sin darme una explicación. "Vaya, de nada por salvarte la vida"_

_No vi a este peculiar muchacho hasta semanas después, cuando fue a comprar y me lo encontré mirando el río, como examinándolo. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él, pero me vi con la obligación de, cuando me fijé que tenía el cordón de los zapatos desatados. La verdad que fue un golpe de suerte. Me acerqué a él, quién estaba de espaldas y le dije:_

_-Tienes los cordones desatados._

_Él se dio la vuelta bruscamente y me miró asustado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que tienes el cordón desatado._

_Me dispuse a marcharme, pero me agarró del brazo y me retuvo. Me dí la vuelta. Allí es cuando me fijé mejor en él. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños oscuros, la nariz grande y los labios gruesos. Su mirada solo desprendía inseguridad y algo,aunque un poco, de determinación. No me sonaba su cara, y eso que debíamos tener la misma edad y solo hay un colegio en todo el 5. Me sé las caras de todo mi curso:¿cómo es que no le había visto antes?_

_-¿Cómo…cómo se cruza el río?-preguntó tímidamente. Creo que se dio cuenta tarde de los problemas que esa pregunta le podría traer. ¿Cómo es que no sabía por donde se cruzaba el río? _TODO_ el mundo que habita el 5 lo sabe. Bueno, solo los que somos del 5…_

_Pero lo que menos necesitaba el chico en el momento era preguntas y lo notaba. Además, solo era un niño, como yo, y sabía los problemas que podría tener con los agentes de la paz. Y no era cuestión._

_Así que, con la buena voluntad que creo que he ido perdiendo con los años, lo guié hacia uno de los puentes que cruzaba el río. No me extrañó que no lo encontrara: los puentes aparecían por debajo del agua, gracias a un botón que había en los postes conductores. De esa manera, se evitaba contacto entre otras especies de animales como conejos y gatos entre las dos mitades, así no habría una plaga. Si te olvidabas de reapretar el botón para ocultar el río, las consecuencias eran nefastas._

_Pulsé el botón verde que haría cruzar al chico, y un sencillo puente de metal emergió del agua. Zona segura del río: alrededor del puente. Allí no hay mucho cable y mientras te mantengas lo prudentemente lejos del puente, es suficiente y te puedes dar un baño. _

_El chico puso un pie en el puente y comprobó su estabilidad. Se subió y caminó un poco. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a este lado. Murmuró gracias y se marchó, casi corriendo. Pero yo le seguí. Tenía que saber que tenía que cerrar el río(por supuesto, yo no me olvidé de ello)_

_-¡Eh!-grité.-¡Espera!_

_Pero él seguía corriendo. Así que le seguí. A través de casas, pasamos La Ribera y la ciudad, el mercado, pero él seguía corriendo, no aminoró el paso. No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para seguirle el ritmo, pero el caso es que lo hice. Hasta que llegó a un callejón, bastante apartado de todo y que no me sonaba para nada. Allí se metió entre un par de cajas de cartón y desapareció de mi vista._

_-¿Hola?_

_El muchacho salió disparado de las cajas y se echó para atrás, como había hecho el día que nos conocimos. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta que era un callejón sin salida y, mirándome asustado, se pegó fuertemente a la pared._

_-No…no…por favor, no digas nada…yo…-titubeaba._

_-No quiero hacerte daño-le aseguré, mientras poco a poco, me acercaba a él- Solo quería decirte que después de cruzar el puente, tienes que cerrarlo. Pero te has ido corriendo._

_Él me observó, un poco más calmado, pero todavía tenso._

_-No tienes por qué temerme.-me encogí de hombros-Solo soy una niña, como tú.-al ver que no decía nada, proseguí hablando-Mi nombre es Hope. ¿Tú como te llamas?_

_Pasaron minutos, a mí se me hicieron larguísimos y, cuando creí que no iba a contestar, respondió con un hilo de voz:_

_-Garrison. Me llamo Garrison._

_-Hola, Garrison. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Vivo aquí._

_-¿Dónde están tus padres?-no me contestó y supuse que había sobrepasado los límites. Tenía ocho años y estaba en la edad de preguntar por todo, pero sabía cuando me pasaba. Y él no confiaba todavía en mi y yo tampoco mucho en él. Opté por cambiar de tema._

_-Tengo que ir al mercado, ¿vienes?-dije, por socializar. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Bueno.-me resigné-Pues encantada, Garrison. Supongo que… ya nos veremos._

* * *

_Y me marché. No vi a Garrison en un tiempo. Cumplí los ocho y me olvidé de aquel chico de ojos oscuros. Hasta, que un día, apareció por la puerta de mi clase._

_Iba acompañado por un agente de la paz. Parecía asustado, mucho más que cuando tuvimos aquel encontronazo en el río. _

_-Señora, encontré a este muchacho haciendo pellas-le dio un empujón.- Todo suyo._

_-Muchas gracias, agente.-el agente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, cerrando la puerta._

_-Mmm…perdona, pero…¿quién eres?-preguntó la profesora. Creo que fue un golpe de suerte que no lo preguntara delante del agente de paz. La profesora fue lo suficientemente prudente para ello y por eso creo que siempre fue mi profesora favorita._

_Garrison se quedó mudo(irónico para lo charlatán que es) y no sabía que responder. Sabía que si no decía nada pronto, la profesora tendría obligaciones de tomar medidas con aquel peculiar niño. Así que decidí ayudar._

_No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Ni uno solo. ¿Por qué lo hice, entonces? Todavía hoy no lo sé. ¿Necesito razones?_

_-¡Es mi primo!-exclamé.Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a la profesora.-Sus padres murieron hace tiempo. Lleva enfermo desde que era pequeño y creímos que no había esperanzas para él-una lágrima asomó por mis ojos. Soy muy buena actriz.-Pero hace días, milagrosamente se curó y ha estado vagando por la ciudad hasta que tuviera suficientes fuerzas para empezar a venir al colegio. Tal vez es prudente que empieces ya, Garrison-le acaricié el hombro y le sonreí. Él me miró extrañado, pero comprendió que seguramente lo había salvado, así que asintió con la cabeza con ganas, mirando a la profesora._

_-Bueno, pues…siéntate, Garrison-ofreció la profesora. Gracias a Dios que no preguntó de que estaba enfermo, o por qué mis padres nunca había hablado de él, o porque ni nos parecíamos. Realmente, adoro a esa profesora._

_-Si quieres, comparte los libros con tu prima hasta que tengas los tuyos propios.-Garrison sonrió._

_-Gracias, profesora._

_Se sentó junto a mí y la profesora prosiguió con la explicación._

_-Gracias, pero no tenías por qué. Ahora todo el mundo cree que eres mi prima y que vivo contigo. Eso me puede causar más problemas, dado que vivo en unas cajas en un callejón de la ciudad._

_-No creo-dije, distraídamente, buscando la página del libro que la profesora había marcado.-Podemos decir que vives conmigo, pero que solo sales de casa para ir al colegio por tu enfermedad. Podrías llevar un disfraz para ir por el Distrito el resto del tiempo. Vente temprano a mi casa y salimos juntos por la mañana, así nadie sospechará._

_-¿Funcionará?-preguntó él._

_-Yo creo que sí._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó,sin dar más rodeos._

_-Supongo que porque prefiero tenerte vigilado para que no te vuelvas a ahogar. Y todavía me debes un favor, te salvé la vida: quiero asegurarme de que se pague tu deuda.-levanté la vista del libro y le miré. Sonreí. Y él, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, me sonrió tímidamente. Esas sonrisas forjarían una amistad que duraría casi diez años._

* * *

**Aquí tienen. Les presento a Hope Reed. Este sería el primer capítulo del libro. Empieza presentando a su mejor amigo, así que se pueden hacer la idea de lo importante que era él para ella.**

**Escribiendo esto,pensando que la persona(o el personaje) está muerto...es impactante. Pero me gusta mucho como me está quedando. Y espero que a ustedes también!**

**Dejen sus comentarios si quieren, nadie les obliga. Me conformo con que la lean(pero me encantan los comentarios, en realidad...así que si quieren...;)**

**Respondo a los reviews de los Guests.**

**ale:Gracias, muchas! A qué si? Finnick no merecía morir! Vil y cruel ser! Pero un genio, esta Suzanne Collins. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!**

**Soffy: Muchas gracias, Soffy! Y no, no creo que Peeta y Katniss tengan más parte en la historia aparte de la mención en este capítulo y en el prólogo. También creo que Finnick se merecía ser feliz. Además, dejo a un bebé huérfano de padre, que es lo más triste. Sniff, sniff...Pero así son los Juegos del Hambre. Nada tiene un final del todo feliz y yo creo que debemos conformarnos con ese final...tan raro. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap.!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo,(y gracias por leer)**

**Liz Marcia**


	3. Fuera del 5

Fuera del 5

_El Distrito 5 estaba rodeado de montañas llenas de bosques y colinas interminables. El límite del Distrito era justo cuando éstas empezaban. Yo siempre había tenido curiosidad y ganas de introducirme entre tanto verde. Siempre había querido salir del 5. Todo el rato veía a la misma gente, oía la misma música, veía los mismos caminos…¿qué tendría de malo dar un paseo por los alrededores?_

"_Que era ilegal" Toda mi vida y la mayor parte de mis sueños siempre se veían limitados porque era ilegal. Maldita sea. Siempre que comentaba algo sobre salir del Distrito, todo el mundo me miraba mal y mi madre, azorada, se disculpaba por mi comportamiento._

_Solo he conocido a dos personas en mi vida que jamás me han juzgado por tener este sueño._

_La primera todavía no había aparecido en mi vida._

_Y la segunda era mi mejor amigo, Garrison._

_Nos habíamos hecho inseparables desde aquel día en la escuela. Éramos como uña y carne, íbamos juntos a todas partes y nos queríamos muchísimo. Nunca había conseguido tanta compresión en una persona que con él._

_Había pasado más de tres años cuando se lo comenté. Garrison era todo un charlatán, por no decir un bocazas. No se callaba ni debajo del agua, se pasaba el día hablando de todo a todas horas y era un milagro si a mí me dejaba decir algo. _

_Ese día el milagro se produjo y le pude hablar sobre mi idea. Para mi sorpresa, su típica sonrisa se volvió una expresión seria y sus ojos parecieron ausentes por un breve instante._

_-¿Qué?-pregunté, seria yo también-¿He dicho algo malo?_

_-No-me contestó-No. Para nada. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Y si lo hacemos?_

_Creo que pocas veces en mi vida me he quedado tan sorprendida. Lo de salir del 5 era solo una idea, un sueño imposible. ¿De verdad me estaba tomando en serio?_

_-Garrison, era solo una broma._

_-No lo es-seguía igual de serio.-Vayámonos. A otro Distrito. Podemos hacerlo._

_-No podemos, Garrison._

_-Sí que podemos._

_-Déjalo._

_Mi amigo no volvió a insistir en el tema durante el resto de la tarde, lo que agradecí enormemente. Ni al día siguiente, ni la semana que viene. _

_Pero una madrugada, como dos meses después de haber hablado sobre el tema con Garrison, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Mis padres y mis hermanos tienen el sueño más pesado de la historia, la única que se despierta con cualquier ruido soy yo. _

_Puedo decir que estaba asustada, porque sinceramente lo estaba y mucho. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aparece en la puerta de cualquier persona a la madrugada? Con cuidado y preparada para dar el chillido de mi vida, abrí la puerta. _

_Pero solo era Garrison. Con una mochila enorme. Y listo para adentrarnos en los bosques e irnos del Distrito._

_-¡Pero estás loco, o qué!-grité susurrando-¡No podemos irnos!_

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mi amigo-¿Qué se nos pierde aquí?_

_-¡No sé, ¿tal vez mi vida entera?!_

_-¡Hope!-Garrison se levantó y me zarandeó un poco por los hombros-¡Piénsalo bien! ¡Sin ti, en tu familia habrá menos bocas que alimentar!¡Se acabaron los Juegos!¿No crees que le haremos un favor a todos?_

_Me lo pensé. De verdad, me lo pensé. Tenía razón, mi familia no tendría que estar desviviéndose todos los días para darnos de comer a los tres hermanos y se acabó la angustia de los Juegos. Éste fue mi primer año y no recuerdo que lo haya pasado peor en mi vida._

_Bueno._

_Hasta que salió mi nombre de la urna._

_-No. No podemos hacer esto. No podemos huir como cobardes-respondí-Afrontaremos los Juegos y haremos aquí nuestra vida. Es nuestro hogar._

_-No, Hope. No es mi hogar-mi amigo abandonó el salón dejándome desconcertada. Nunca le había preguntado a Garrison por su familia y tampoco quería inmiscuirme en esos asuntos de su vida. Sí, lo conocía muy bien, pero esa parte de su vida era como un libro cerrado del que todavía no tenía la llave._

_-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunté. Tenía una corazonada y no era muy buena._

_-A hacer lo que tú no te atreves._

_-¿Me vas a dejar sola?-le pregunté. Él se giró para mirarme y leí en su mirada toda la ira contenida que llevaba dentro durante demasiado tiempo._

_-Puedes venir. Eres tú la que me va a dejar solo a mí._

_Tardé bastante en responder a su razonamiento. Tanto, que Garrison ya había llegado a la puerta de mi casa cuando le frené._

_-¡Espera!-subí corriendo a mi habitación y saqué todos los libros de mi mochila del colegio para meter ropa y recuerdos, todos arrebujados, dentro de ella. Bajé todo lo deprisa que pude, aún en pijama y rezando para que mi amigo siguiera allí._

_Para mi suerte, o desgracia, según lo viera, el seguía allí._

_-Voy contigo.-anuncié._

_Lo hice porque no podía dejarle solo. La idea había sido mía y si le pasaba algo…no me lo perdonaría._

_Y porque era mi amigo, por eso y porque no podía perderlo, salimos de mi casa y nos adentramos en los confines del Distrito 5._

* * *

_No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna idea de lo que íbamos a hacer. Solo éramos unos críos de doce años. No podíamos trabajar y si nos pillaban, estábamos muertos. Cuando al día siguiente se dieran cuenta de que no habíamos ido a la escuela, entonces, ¿qué pasaría?_

_-Si estamos lejos para mañana, no nos pasará nada-decía Garrison pero, ¿hasta que punto era cierto eso?_

_El bosque era denso, muy denso. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tanta naturaleza, pero Garrison cruzaba y caminaba sin ningún problema, lo que era bastante sospechoso. Decidí que era el momento de que me contara su historia. Éramos casi como hermanos, grandes amigos. Así que se lo pregunté._

_-Garrison…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Cuéntamelo._

_Él se paró en seco y se giró a mirarme._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuéntamelo._

_No abrió la boca durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas. Y justo cuando una palabra asomaba por sus labios, algo llamó nuestra atención._

_Un zumbido proveniente de un árbol cercano nos hizo temer lo peor. Garrison, silenciosamente, me pidió que me quedara en mi sitio mientras él iba a comprobar aquel sonido._

_Se alejó de mí unos metros y volvió casi corriendo._

_-¡Rastrevíspulas!-susurró._

_El miedo me inundó. ¡Maldita sea! Al más mínimo sonido, las rastrevíspulas saltarían a nosotros. Mi instinto decía "¡Corre!", pero lo más probable es que las rastrevíspulas nos persiguieran. Así que pregunté la pregunta del millón._

_-¿Qué hacemos?_

_-Correr sería mala idea.-afirmó-¿Si nos vamos silenciosamente y nos adentramos un poquito más…?¡Ay!_

_Recé para que no fuera lo que yo creía que era pero…_

_-Hope…no te mueras…quédate conmigo…_

_Garrison se tambaleaba y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo balbuceando cosas indescifrables. Y entonces supe que sí: le había picado una ratrevíspula._

_¿Qué había que hacer en éstos casos? Creo que había que sacar el aguijón. Con cuidado, le dí la vuelta a mi amigo y le arranqué el pincho del cuello. Él aulló de dolor y yo recé para que ninguno de los agentes de la paz lo hubieran escuchado._

_¿Y ahora…? ¡Espera! Había una planta que sí, que…masticándola y aplicándola sobre la herida, el veneno se anulaba. Pero, ¿cuál era…?_

_-¡Ay!-grité. Noté un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, que se asociaba con un pinchazo. No, no…si era una rastrevíspula, estábamos perdidos_

_Lo era. Me arranqué el pincho con fuerza, ahora sabiendo lo que sufrió Garrison cuando se lo quité. Aún así, comprendí lo cerca que seguíamos del nido de aquellos bichejos, así que como pude levanté a Garrison del suelo y coloqué uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, en un vano intento de llevarlo lejos._

_-¡Ay!-grité. Estaba segura de que era otra rastrevípula y mordiéndome el labio, me saqué el aguijón del hombro, ahogando un grito._

_De repente, todo se veía borroso. Me empecé a tambalear y me caí al suelo, llevando a Garrison conmigo. Me levanté como pude, aún así parecía que cada paso que daba era un mundo de temblores y dolor. Veía pequeños destellos de distintos colores volando con alas verdes, después de segundos sobrevolando se caían en picado. Oí un estruendo y vi una imagen de mí en los Juegos del Hambre, en un desierto. Olí a sudor y todo me dolía cada vez un poco más, cada parte de mi cuerpo agonizaba y el dolor era perpetuo. Estaba rodeada por un nutrido grupo de aliados. Todos iban a por mí, iban armados con hachas, lanzas y un gran martillo. Yo solo tenía una navaja. Lo peor era el calor asfixiante que me martirizaba y me invitaba a cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir. _

_Pero…no, no estaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Estaba con Garrison, en los límites del Distrito, buscando la cura para el veneno e intentando alejarme del nido de rastrevíspulas. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el brazo y el hombro? Otro destello que caía en picado._

_Un estruendo y una imagen de mí misma en el río, hundiéndome cada vez más, estaba enredada con alguno de los cables. Mi pie me escocía y me ardía, me faltaba el aire, mis pulmones estaban vacíos, tenía náuseas y me desvanecía con una lentitud que me torturaba con brutalidad._

_¡No! La planta…la planta…¡Espera!¡Allí está! Un segundo…_

_Imágenes sucesorias y tristemente aterradoras se sucedían en mi mente. Mi familia y amigos muriéndose por circunstancias tan extremadamente horribles, cosas que un niño no debería de haber visto…Menuda estupidez acababa de hacer, ¡qué se me había pasado por la cabeza al acompañar a mi mejor pero estúpido amigo fuera del 5!_

_¡Las plantas! Estaba casi segura que eran ellas. Me tiré al suelo, todavía agarrando a Garrison y me arrastré hasta las hojas y me metí un montón de ellas en la boca, sin preocuparme de todas las espinas de otras plantas que sin querer me había puesto en la lengua, pero sin causarme más dolor del que ya sentía, psicológica, moral y físicamente. _

_Las escupí y me la coloqué en el brazo y en el hombro. Cogí a Garrison y se las estampé en el cuello. Cuando ya estaba segura de que estábamos a salvo, o por lo menos todo lo salvo que podíamos estar, sucumbí al cansancio y al dolor y me dormí._

_Me desperté al amanecer. Lo primero en que me fijé es en que Garrison no estaba. Me incorporé asustada y lo busqué con la mirada._

_-Tranquila. Te han picado dos rastrevíspulas, relájate.-me viré sobresaltada. Garrison, cargando sus y mis cosas, estaba mucho mejor de lo que lo había visto en días. _

_-Aquí tengo lo que habíamos perdido-lo soltó en el suelo-Me desperté algo más temprano que tú, tardé un poco en comprender lo que había pasado, pero vi las hojas en tu brazo y en mi cuello y…_

_Me volví a tumbar en el suelo, rendida y suspiré. Estábamos bien._

_-Me salvaste, Hope-me sorprendió esa revelación. Pero era verdad. Nos había salvado. A lo dos._

_Después de un largo silencio, Garrison se incorporó y recogió nuestras cosas del suelo._

_-Bueno, ¿seguimos?_

_-Estás de broma, ¿no? _

_Y por un momento, creí que lo decía en serio. Hasta que su típica sonrisa apareció en su cara._

_-Venga. Volvamos a casa._

* * *

**Al parecer el capítulo se había borrado...mmm...aquí está, lo he vuelto a subir :)**


	4. Niray

__Niray

_Se llamaba Niray._

_Habían pasado ya tiempo desde la aventura intentando salir del Distrito. Las cosas entre Garrison y yo habían vuelto a la normalidad y no habíamos hablado más sobre el tema. Él seguía viviendo entre las cajas del callejón, pero yo había hecho todo lo posible para hacer su estancia más cómoda. A veces le traía comida y algo de agua, charlábamos y si se nos hacía tarde yo acababa durmiéndome._

_Pero siempre me despertaba en mi cama._

_Un día Garrison y yo compartíamos el desayuno en su callejón antes de ir al colegio. Como estaba oculto, nadie nunca nos veía salir y pasábamos cerca de mi casa para no ser descubiertos. Bueno, eso es lo que creíamos._

_Resulta que nos entretuvimos más de lo que pensábamos y cuando llegó la hora de irnos pues…_

_Nos vio._

_Yo recordaba haberla visto de otras ocasiones en el colegio. Era rubia y menuda, de mirada perdida y ausente._

_Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. _

_Y después salió corriendo._

_Garrison y yo salimos despedidos detrás de ella. No era normal que dos chicos de trece años estuvieran desayunando en un callejón tan temprano por la mañana cuando hace tanto frío entre cajas de cartón. La gente empezaría a hacer preguntas y eso era lo último que necesitábamos._

_-¡Espera!-gritaba Garrison.-¡Solo queremos hablar!_

_Pero la chica seguía corriendo("Como corre, para lo pequeña que es") y nosotros nos cansábamos._

_Y esto si que fue mi suerte, que se tropezó y se cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero ya era tarde: la habíamos alcanzado._

_Garrison la cogió del brazo, pero añadido a la torpeza de la chica junto a la velocidad que corrían, ambos trastabillaron y al suelo fueron. Yo corrí para alcanzarlos(sí, no era muy rápida)_

_-¿Están bien?-pregunté, jadeando por el maratón._

_-¿Por…por qué me has tirado al suelo?-preguntó la chica, asfixiada también, pero sin mirar a mi amigo._

_-¿Por qué has salido corriendo?-repliqué._

_-Porque llego tarde a clase-la chica no nos miraba a ninguno de los dos, su mirada vagaba perdida por los edificios de la ciudad._

_Entonces, nos miró._

_Y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta._

_Sus ojos eran grises y vacíos. Cuando nos miraba, era como si nos mirara una mano. O una espalda._

_Era ciega._

_Creo que nuestro mutismo repentino le hizo darse cuenta de que nos habíamos fijado en su condición._

_-Si me disculpas, llego tarde-se excusó la chica, se levantó y se encaminó hacia al colegio._

_-¡Espera!-la frenó Garrison-Te acompañamos. _

_No entendía las prisas de Garrison. Pero lo entendí pocos años después._

_-No necesito ayuda para llegar al colegio. Llevo yendo sola desde que tenía 5 años-replicó la chica._

_-Vale-se disculpó mi amigo-Solo queremos ir contigo._

_La chica siguió su camino muy digna y Garrison y yo la seguimos. Fulminé a mi amigo con la mirada, ¿quién dijo que yo quería acompañar a esta chica al colegio?_

_Llegamos al puente. Garrison interpuso su brazo entre la muchacha y el río para que no se cayese. Ella se lo apartó bruscamente y sin dudar y con una asombrosa precisión, apretó el botón que haría aparecer el puente. Éste apareció poco después y ella lo cruzó, nuevamente sin problemas. No nos dio tiempo de cruzarlo a nosotros cuando ella lo cerró. Y aprovechando el momento de confusión, el tiempo que tardó Garrison en reaccionar y presionar nuevamente el botón para que apareciera el puente, la chica se alejó a buen ritmo hacia el colegio._

_Cuando cruzábamos, me atreví a comentarle a Garrison respecto a la chica._

_-Creo que la conozco. Nos hemos cruzado un par de veces en el colegio. Se llama, si no me equivoco, Niray._

_Garrison asintió distraído y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que estaba en otra parte. Y que no volvería en un tiempo._

* * *

_Los días pasaban y yo me encargué todos los días de buscar a Niray por los pasillos, porque solo la reconocía de cuando decían su nombre en la lista._

_Niray sí que estaba, solo que pasaba _muy_ desapercibida. Siempre iba sola: nunca tropezaba, siempre entraba en la clase correcta, nadie diría que era ciega._

_Excepto nosotros._

_Nosotros sabíamos que era invidente._

_Y creo que éramos los únicos._

_Un día cualquiera en el que Garrison y yo íbamos al colegio, a paso relajado porque íbamos sobrados de tiempo, volvimos a ver a Niray._

_Pero esta vez no estaba caminando para ir al colegio siendo la ciega que más veía que jamás he conocido._

_Estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo._

_-¡Niray!-gritamos al verla. No, no teníamos ningún tipo de relación con ella, pero no era cuestión de dejarla inconsciente sobre el suelo para que la encontraran los agentes de paz y a saber que harían con ella._

_Al parecer, la chica reaccionó a nuestra llamada. Parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó rápidamente._

_-¡No veo!¡No veo nada!-se sobresaltó-¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes?_

_-Tranquila, Niray. Relájate. Te encontramos aquí tumbada y…_

_-¿Quién es Niray?-preguntó la citada, con una expresión de sumo terror en su cara._

_-Tú-respondimos, como si fuera una obviedad, porque lo era._

_-¿Ah, sí?-cuestionó la "supuesta" Niray, más confusa que asustada._

_-Sí.-aseguramos, también confusos._

_-¿Y por qué no veo?-preguntó ella, temblorosa._

_Nos parecía muy raro que la mismísima Niray no supiera que era ciega. Entonces, nos dimos cuenta._

_Niray no se acordaba de absolutamente nada. _

_¿La razón? Pues todavía no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré._

_La ayudamos a levantarse y le contamos lo poco que sabíamos de ella. Después, la llevamos a clase porque no teníamos ni idea de donde vivía. ¿Sí nos costó? Casi la tuvimos que arrastrar. Pero al llegar se relajó un poco._

_La llevamos con el director y él nos dio la dirección de su casa._

_-¿Podrían acompañarla, por favor?-preguntó distraídamente._

_-Pero señor, tal vez deberían atenderla…-propuse._

_-Llévela con sus padres, señorita Reed, y ellos ya decidirán que hacer con ella._

_-Pero las clases…-insistí._

_-No te preocupes, ustedes llévenla a su casa._

_Y aunque nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con Niray, la llevamos a su casa. Por él camino no paraba de preguntar cosas que nosotros no sabíamos contestar._

_Lo peor de todo es que vivía en la zona más apartada del Distrito, en la zona montañosa donde nacía el río. _

_Pero por fin, después de un exhaustivo trabajo, llegamos a su casa._

_-¿Sí?-la puerta la abrió una mujer rubia y bajita, como Niray, pero ésta si que era vidente._

_-Perdone, ¿es usted la madre de Niray?-pregunté._

_-No, soy su hermana. Nuestra madre murió hace tiempo-contestó. Ya decía yo que era muy joven.-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Niray ha perdido la memoria. La encontramos inconsciente y cuando se despertó no se acordaba de nada-informó Garrison._

_-¿No se acuerda de nada, para nada?-preguntó, para asegurarse._

_-No-repetí._

_-Váyanse de mi casa-dijo la mujer-Y llévensela con ustedes. No la quiero volver a ver._

_-¿Qué?-no me creía lo que decía._

_-Por ella murió mi madre y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de librarme de ella, lo haré. Fuera-ordenó.-Y no vuelvan._

_Nos cerró la puerta en las narices. Yo no me lo creía, ¿qué podía haber echo Niray para que su hermana la odiase tanto como para abandonarla?_

_Toqué a la puerta nuevamente, pero ésta no se abrió. Insistí, toqué en las ventanas y nada ocurría._

_Desistí._

_-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Garrison-No la podemos dejar por ahí tirada._

_-No es nuestro problema Garrison-respondí con frialdad._

_-¡Pero sería muy cruel dejarla por ahí!¡No puedes ser tan fría, Hope!-exigió mi amigo._

_Y era verdad. Ninguno de los dos era tan frío._

_-Puede vivir conmigo-propuso Garrison-No tengo dinero para llevarla a un médico, pero…_

_-Yo tampoco soy millonaria. No puedo traerles comida a los dos.-informé._

_-¿Qué pasa?-se quejó Niray-¿Qué ocurre?_

_Decidí que contarle la verdad podía ser traumático para ella, así que opté por una mentirijilla piadosa._

_-Vas a vivir con Garrison unos días, hasta que tu hermana vuelva de vacaciones. –dije rápidamente._

_-¿Y con quien hablabas?-preguntó, curiosa._

_-Con…una amiga tuya con la que al parecer te peleaste-recé para que no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación y se lo creyese._

_Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza._

_-Ya nos las ingeniaremos para la comida-anunció Garrison-Procuraremos hacer que recuperes la memoria, Niray. No te preocupes. No estás sola._

_Entonces fue cuando Niray sonrió. La primera vez que la había visto sonreír. Y todavía no lo entiendo, como tampoco entiendo por qué la ayudamos y la acogimos, o por qué conseguimos hacer que recordara, tampoco entiendo por qué ver a una persona sonreír por primera vez, me tranquilizó y me hizo sonreír a mí._

_Pero, a día de hoy, después de todo lo pasado, no me arrepiento de mi decisión._

* * *

**Hola! Lo siento, se que me desaparecí, pero este capítulo si que me costó escribirlo(si soy sincera, no me gusta mucho como me quedó, entenderé sus comentarios negativos) Creo que no voy a poder subir más los capítulos tan rápido como les tengo acostumbrado, aunque siempre trato de tardar lo menos posible. Pero la inspiración va y viene y en este capítulo estaba de vacaciones :$**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no creo porque no me gusta ni a mí, pero en fin...espero que sea aceptable.**

**El próximo cap. tratará sobre algo interesante, sobre nuestro compañero de aventuras Garrison. Y si les interesa Niray, les digo que ella seguirá teniendo un papel importante en la historia.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, si quieren dejen review y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Liz Marcia**


	5. La Historia de Garrison Hellars

La historia de Garrison Hellars_  
_

_Nunca supe por qué me lo contó._

_En ese momento._

_En ese instante._

_En aquel lugar._

_Era ya de noche y Niray descansaba entre las cajas de cartón. No había recordado mucho en los cinco meses que llevaba viviendo con Garrison, pero se había adecuado bastante bien a su condición. Aún teníamos que ayudarla en aspectos como ir al colegio y sus notas habían bajado notablemente, pero así sobrevivíamos._

_En el Distrito están prohibidos los huérfanos así como Garrison y ahora Niray, por lo que teníamos que tener cuidado con que nadie la viese ir con nosotros al colegio y averiguara donde estaba viviendo. Había acudido un par de veces a la casa de la hermana de Niray, pero la última vez que fui me abrió la puerta un anciano que recién se acababa de mudar. Le pregunté si sabía la nueva dirección de la chica que antaño vivía ahí, pero me dijo que sus labios estaban sellados._

_Sería inútil intentarle sacar más información. Y no haríamos ningún favor a Niray acudiendo a los agentes de paz para que solucionaran el problema._

_En primer lugar, porque los agentes de paz creen que los discapacitados son un estorbo._

_Un estorbo que hay que eliminar._

_Así que esa noche, cuando Garrison disfrutaba de una manzana que yo desde luego no le había traído, me lo contó._

_Su historia._

_Toda ella._

_Y no sé si es prudente escribirla aquí, pero nadie conoce esta libreta y la guardo con mucho celo. _

_Así que, aquí está, la historia del mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, contada tal y como yo la recuerdo._

"_Lo primero que tienes que saber, Hope, es que no nací en el Distrito 5. Soy del Distrito 7 y por eso me manejo tan bien en el bosque. Uno se acostumbra después de tener que ir prácticamente todos los días a recoger madera junto a su padre._

_Mis padres se llamaban Esion y Astrid. Eran dos rebeldes potenciales y tenían sus ideas claras. Soy, más bien era, el tercer hermano de una generación casi de mujeres. Mis hermanas mayores se llamaban Melissa y Lellay. Y mi hermanita pequeña se llamaba Keya. Me recuerdas a ella, Hope. Era pelirroja como tú y sobre todo testaruda._

_Desde muy pequeños, nuestros padres nos enseñaron el mal que El Capitolio había hecho y lo injusto que era todo. Nos hablaron de civilizaciones antiguas que cometieron muchísimos errores, pero en muchos lugares había democracia(la gente podía escoger a su gobernante) e igualdad, aunque el dinero siempre tuvo mucho que ver, tristemente._

_Al principio éramos humildes y no organizábamos escándalos. Los problemas empezaron cuando mi hermana Melissa cumplió los doce y fue el día de la cosecha._

_Mis padres se negaron rotundamente a que su hija pasara por eso. De pequeños habían visto a muchos de sus familiares y amigos morir y sufrir por Los Juegos del Hambre y no estaban dispuestos a hacernos vivir eso. Pero todos sabemos lo considerado que es El Capitolio y sus agentes. Así que recurrimos a medidas drásticas. Huir._

_Huimos, nos saltamos los controles de la salida del Distrito y huimos al Distrito 6. Pero habían puesto una orden de búsqueda contra nosotros, así que teníamos que ir yendo de Distrito en Distrito. Menos mal que nuestros padres, de alguna manera todavía desconocida para mí, habían contactado con personas en cada Distrito que estaban dispuestos a ayudar. He estado en todos y cada uno de los Distritos de Panem, excepto el 1 y el 2, y te puedo decir que no es buena vida. Dormir en sótanos mugrientos, comer pan mohoso y correr a veces hasta que se nos saltaran los ojos._

_Menos mal que tenía a Keya. Nos llevábamos solo un año y los dos nos sentíamos muy conectados. Nuestros padres y hermanas parecían en otro mundo y yo creo que si no hubiera tenido a Keya junto a mí, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo Melissa._

_Estábamos en el 8, escondidos en un callejón porque nos había reconocido un agente de paz y teníamos una tropa siguiéndonos. Estábamos silenciosos, pero Keya empezó a llorar y yo la apreté entre mis brazos. Éramos muy pequeños, teníamos sol años y estábamos aterrorizados. Pero lo peor vino cuando Melissa estalló._

_-¡No lo aguanto más!-gritó._

_-¡No grites, Mel!-susurró mi padre._

_-No puedo ni un segundo más con esto, papá-sollozó Melissa, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-Necesito volver a casa, iré a la cosecha, afrontaré los Juegos, pero no puedo seguir así.-lloró._

_-Sabes bien que no podemos volver-no podíamos ni acercarnos al 7 sin que hubiera cien agentes de paz esperándonos con cañones cargados hasta los topes._

_-Pues yo sí voy a volver. Me voy a entregar-anunció._

_-¡Melissa, no!-exclamó mi madre, pero ya era tarde. Melissa había salido del escondite y balas habían alcanzado su corazón._

_-¡No!-gritó mi madre-¡Mi niña!-pero ya era tarde:Mel yacía en el suelo inerte y no había solución._

_Después de eso, ya no recuerdo mucho. Nos las ingeniamos para salir de ese lío y nos dirigimos al 10._

_Pero después de la muerte de mi hermana, nada fue igual. Mi madre cayó en una profunda depresión y jamás la volví a ver sonreír. Mi padre parecía no existir y Lellay…creo que por su cabeza cruzaba la idea de hacer lo mismo que hizo Mel._

_Keya y yo nos teníamos el uno a otro. Los años pasaban como los días y solo la tenía a ella. Pasó a ser mi única familia. De hecho, y por mucho que odie decir esto, es a la única que echo de menos._

_Porque en el Distrito 11, nos descubrieron y no pudimos huir. Atraparon a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor. Keya y yo nos escondimos y lo milagroso es que no nos buscaron. Al parecer, solo estaban informados de una familia de dos hijas. Nosotros no existíamos. ¿Qué si eran buenas noticias? Pues no, no lo eran. _

_Porque éramos unos críos. Yo tenía ocho y mi hermanita solo nueve y nadie nos quería ayudar. No nos tomaban en serio, al parecer nuestros padres no habían contado con que los atraparan y que sus hijos pequeños tuvieran que manejarse solos._

_Y mi hermanita no pudo más. Un día en los bosques la perdí de vista y no la busqué. Porque sabía que ya no merecía la pena. Ella ya estaba muy débil y ya casi no podía caminar. Yo, por suerte, tuve la suficiente fuerza de venir al 5. Recurrí a medidas drásticas, como robar, de lo que no estoy orgulloso. Recordaba a Keya y a veces al resto de mi familia antes de huir y era un martirio. _

_Hasta que te conocí. Gracias, Hope. Sin ti, creo que no hubiera podido seguir. Necesitaba a un amigo, a una hermana. Y la encontré. Eres mi familia. La única que tengo, de hecho. Y espero que confíes en mí, porque he confiado en ti al contarte esto. Ha sido lo más duro de mi vida relatarte mi historia. Espero que lo entiendas"_

_Garrison terminó su historia ente lágrimas y yo con él. Debería de haberle abrazado con fuerza y haberle dicho que él también era mi familia, porque eso era lo que sentía. _

_Pero lo que hice fue salir corriendo._

_Porque me asusté. Por la historia de Garrison, por lo injustos que habían sido con él y con su familia y porque él también era de mi familia y sufrí casi tanto como él cuando me contó su historia._

_Claro que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros después de que me relatara los últimos años de su vida y yo saliera corriendo. Me evitaba y yo lo evitaba a él. Niray a duras penas me dirigía la palabra y era solo cuando Garrison estaba lejos._

_Pero lo que Niray no entendía es que Garrison lo había comprendido todo a la perfección. Nos conocíamos como hermanos, porque lo éramos y él entendió que yo necesitaba mi espacio y mi tiempo de asimilación. Así que cuando volví al callejón, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, me recibió con total normalidad._

_Y ahí si que lo abracé. Como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Con todo mi corazón y toda mi voluntad. Él me devolvió el abrazo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue mucho. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Yo había sucumbido a las lágrimas, lo que era raro. Él me sonrió tristemente y yo anuncié lo que llevaba tiempo rondando por mi cabeza._

_-¿Tuvieron una conmemoración?-era una pregunta estúpida, pero había que preguntarla._

_Él pareció no comprender._

_-Tu familia. ¿Tuvo un conmemoración?_

_Él negó con la cabeza_

_-Mira, sé que es duro. Pero es justo que tenga una conmemoración, al menos tu hermanita. Keya, ¿no? Era pelirroja como yo, ¿verdad?_

_Él, ya llorando, volvió a asentir._

_-Pues vayamos a unos terrenos cercanos al cementerio y hagamos una breve ceremonia. Por tu familia, Garrison. ¿Vale?_

_Le cogí las manos y él me las soltó bruscamente._

_-No pienso ir a ninguna estúpida conmemoración, Hope-me dio la espalda-Murieron y ya está. Ya no existen. No quiero que hagas nada, ¿entendiste?_

_-Pues lo haré-tenía razón con lo de que soy testaruda-Pero por ellos, no por ti. Será dentro de siete días exactos, sobre las once y media de la noche. Niray vendrá, ¿verdad Niray?_

_Niray escuchaba la conversación sin entender absolutamente nada, pero seguramente por como era mi tono, supo que le convenía estar de mi parte, así que asintió con seguridad con la cabeza._

_-Por muy duro que sea, piensa en Keya. En Lillay, Melissa, Eison y Astrid. Piensa en antes de huir, ¿no era bonita la vida?¿Por qué tiene que ser triste tu despedida? ¡No eres un cobarde, Garrison?¡Mi amigo Garrison Hellars no es ningún cobarde! O es lo que yo creía. Buenas noches._

_Con dignidad, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa. ¿Había sido dura con él? Bastante. Pero creía que todas las personas en el mundo se merecían una conmemoración y sobre todo una familia de valientes como era la de Garrison. Porque es así como ve una chica de trece años a unos rebeldes que escaparon del Distrito solo para proteger a sus hijos de los Juegos. Aún que con los años comprendí la estupidez que cometieron sus padres. Seguramente sus hijos pasarían por muchos más peligros al huir que a asistir a la cosecha. Ahora, ya no estoy tan segura._

* * *

_Una conmemoración es un evento donde como bien dice su nombre, se conmemora a la persona. En el 5, el cadáver es incinerado, pero se pone lo que se llama una lápida en el cementerio con su nombre y se hace una breve ceremonia donde todo el mundo que quería o respetaba a la persona, recordaba sus mejores momentos._

_Yo había preparado una lápida con los nombres de los 5 familiares de Garrison, era lo máximo que me podía permitir, y eso que la hija del fabricante en el 5 es una buena amiga._

_Niray había traído flores, era una vieja costumbre. Eran prímulas preciosas. Yo traje sagitarias que coloqué junto a la lápida. Como símbolo de respeto, pasamos un minuto en silencio. Y otro. Y otro. Porque no teníamos nada que decir. El que tendría que decir algo no estaba presente. _

_Garrison no apareció en toda la noche. Dejamos las sagitarias y las prímulas y acompañé a Niray a su refugio. Mi amigo no estaba. Qué sorpresa._

_Niray odiaba dormir sola, así que me quedé con ella hasta que volvió Garrison. Vino sobre las cinco de la mañana y realmente se sorprendió al verme ahí._

_Ni me molesté en saludarle. Me levanté y me fui con las mismas. Él solo me dijo algo antes de marcharme._

_-Eres estúpida, Hope. No deberías de meterte en donde no te llaman._

_Pasamos unos días bastantes enfadados, Niray en medio. Ninguno de los dos cedía con el perdón y yo no estaba dispuesta a darlo._

_Pero los amigos son amigos, así que al final, las cosas un poco más tensas se calmaron. Nadie se disculpó y el tema de la familia de Garrison no se volvió a tocar. Creo que jamás fue a visitar su conmemoración y yo tampoco le forcé a ello. Ahora todo tiene más sentido y entiendo perfectamente a Garrison. Debería de haberme disculpado yo._

_Su historia sigue presente en su vida y hay noches que lo he oído llorar. No tiene solución ya, lo único que podíamos hacer Dianna y yo era estar junto a él. Espero que Dianna se pueda encargar ahora que ya no estoy. Ni Niray._

_Porque no es justo que Garrison sufra aún más al perder otra vez a su familia._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, este claramente es el capítulo más triste que he escrito hasta el momento. Repito, hasta el momento. Sí, señores, puede haber capítulos más tristes.**_  
_

**Hay dos detalles que me gustaría resaltar. Las flores, las prímulas y las sagitarias equivalen al inglés _primroses _y _katniss_, y sí, es en honor a las hermanas Eveerden._  
_**

**Y lo de que Niray no está...bueno, quedan un par de capítulos antes de saber que demonios le pasó a Niray. Pero es algo...bueno, ya verán.**

**He leído que La Comadreja algunos la llaman Finch y que tiene 15 años. Bueno, en este fic fue a los juegos con dieciocho y se llama Hope por motivos que se podrán ver en próximos episodios.**

**La historia considero que va por el buen camino. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por leer y ns vms!**

**Liz Marcia**


	6. La Familia

__La Familia

_Tengo dos hermanos: Jonah y Dianna. Jonah me lleva dos años y a Dianna yo le llevo uno._

_Mis padres llevan por nombre Molly y Jalien._

_Ambos dos trabajaban en la industria del Distrito, la energía. Por un accidente, una fuga, mi padre perdió su antebrazo izquierdo. Son cosas que pasan y no es el primero. Pero por motivos claros, ya no trabaja. Así que solo recibimos el dinero de mi madre._

_Lo que es difícil._

_Pero que muy difícil. Habíamos renunciado a casi todos los caprichos y sobrevivíamos con lo vital. Vivíamos en una casa más pequeña, pasamos de la ciudad a La Ribera. _

_Mi madre, Molly, es una mujer muy vivaz y muy positiva. Siempre que podía sonreía y nos las regalaba en los peores momentos. Todo lo contrario a mi padre. Frío, calculador, siempre veía las imperfecciones de las cosas más pequeñas, no hablar de las cosas más grandes. Es muy sincero, siempre dice la verdad en todo y como lo piensa, aunque duela._

_Mi hermano Jonah siempre ha sido más bajito que yo. Con rasgos desgarbados y rostro hosco, Jonah es serio pero una gran persona. Responsable, no se deja llevar y estaba obsesionado con ser el mejor fabricante de energía._

_Pero eso es otra historia._

_En cambio, mi hermana Dianna es mucho más parecida a mi madre. Es alocada, muy atrevida y curiosa. Cuando éramos pequeñas, íbamos juntas a todas partes, pero somos realmente distintas y acabamos distanciándonos. Por un tiempo._

_Yo, la astuta y discreta._

_Ella, la lanzada y la nerviosa._

_Muy pocas veces hemos tenido lo que se dice "escenas familiares comunes". Yo no tengo primos ni por parte de padre ni por parte de madre, y ambos abuelos maternos y paternos fallecieron antes de que yo naciera. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que lo mejor que me ha pasado con mi familia, fue justo el día que murió nuestro perro _Maqui.

Maqui_ ya estaba muy viejo y no nos sorprendió. Quien más le tuvo cariño fue Dianna sin duda, y se negaba a incinerar sus restos sin conmemorarlo._

_Mis padres rehusaron a ello. Era una perdida de dinero innecesaria y estúpida, pero Dianna no quería que _Maqui_ cayera en el olvido. Se encerró en la habitación que compartíamos y nos evitó cada vez que salía a buscar comida._

_Cuando cayó la tarde ya pensé que era suficiente. Dianna se negaba a dejarme entrar en mi habitación, aunque mis padres la amenazaban con castigarla._

_-No nos podemos permitir una lápida, Hope-confesó mi madre, que tenía su rostro deslucido por una pelea con su hija. Yo tampoco. Todavía era pequeña y no recibía una pequeña paga (bastante pequeña de hecho, demasiado, casi nada, pero eficaz si se ahorra durante bastante, muchísimo tiempo)_

_Entonces mi cerebro de diez años comenzó a pensar. ¿Y si no había lápida? ¿Y si en vez de…?_

_Sobre las doce de la noche, llamé a todos para que vinieran al terreno que tenemos detrás de nuestra casa, entre los árboles y el hogar. Insistí en que viniera Dianna, se resistió, pero pude convencerla con chantajes y sobornos._

_Así que allí nos reunimos, toda la familia Reed. Y se quedaron deslumbrados._

_Con unas cuantas latas y algo de chatarra había construído una pequeña, algo basta, estatua de _Maqui._ Era grande como una vez había sido el perro. Delante tenía un pequeño cartel de metal que rezaba su nombre y una frase que decía "El mejor perro del mundo", hecho con una piedra, chatarra y mucho esfuerzo._

_Dianna fue la primera en acercarse, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para mostrarle respeto._

_-¿Lo hiciste tú, Hope?-me preguntó._

_-Sí-admití-Pero es algo vulgar, aunque pensé que serviría para una pequeña y modesta…_

_Dianna me abrazó con fuerza._

_-Es muy bonita, Hope, me encanta._

_Mi madre me sonrió._

_-Eres una gran hermana, Hope._

_Mi hermano me dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo y me sonrió._

_-Bien hecho, enana._

_Y mi padre por primera vez, no vio fallos a algo que claramente tenía._

_No nos quedamos así durante media hora, como en una escena de un cuento feliz. Estuvimos segundos mirando la estatua y volvimos a dentro porque hacía frío y amenazaba con llover._

_Pero fueron unos segundos que tengo grabados en la mente por siempre._

_O todo lo que viva._

* * *

_He pasado muchos momentos malos con mi familia. Cuando abandonamos la casa en la ciudad, los peores que lo pasamos fueron Jonah y yo. Nunca hemos estado muy unidos, siempre me he sentido más conectada a mi hermana. Pero momentos como cuando dejamos nuestro hogar, o cuando me salvó la vida en el río, es cuando más me sentí cerca de mi hermano._

_Yo era pequeña, mucho, y jugaba con mis hermanos al escondite en los al rededores de la ciudad. Pero mi hermano se aburría y decidió, que por qué no, no hacíamos una excursión al río. Éramos pequeñas, Dianna y yo, y todo lo que hacía nuestro hermano mayor era lo que se hacía y punto. Por lo tanto, le seguimos y continuamos con el juego allí._

_Pero yo no encontraba un escondite, solo al otro lado del río podría haber un sitio donde muy posiblemente, no me vería. _

_Yo solo tenía cinco años y era realmente impulsiva, así que decidí saltarlo, porque era pequeña y me sentía capaz de todo. Pero me caí dentro._

_Enseguida noté calambres y cables a mí alrededor. Grité por ayuda, no sabía nadar, mis pulmones se llenaban con agua y yo perdí la consciencia._

_Recuerdo despertarme en mi casa, entre los aullidos que mi madre le gritaba a mi hermano y lametones de _Maqui_, que aún vivía._

_Pasaron como dos semanas antes de enterarme que mi hermano me había salvado la vida. Ahora me pregunto si lo hizo en vano._

_Mis hermanos, mis padres, mi familia…los hecho muchísimo de menos. Las bromas de mi madre, la expresión seria de mi padre que amenazaba en convertirse en una sonrisa, los insultos cariñosos de mi hermano, las rabietas insolentes de mi hermana…_

_Pero ellos no son los únicos en mi familia. Niray y Garrison, los dos, se convirtieron en parte de la mía con demasiada facilidad. Recuerdo días de verano, antes de que todo ocurriese, jugando a salpicarnos por la zona segura del río, riéndonos, como si dejáramos de vivir en el 5, dejáramos de vivir en la injusticia perpetua que nos rodeaba constantemente… Ahora todo resulta tan lejano. Pero son recuerdos, sueño con ellos lo poco que duermo por las noches, lo que me ayuda a descansar._

* * *

_¿Si conoció mi familia a Garrison o a Niray? Solo Dianna, aunque eso es otra historia. Pero mis padres…bueno, mi padre si que tuvo un encontronazo con mi amigo._

_Niray se había olvidado sus libros(encontramos sus cosas tiradas detrás de la ex-casa de su hermana, por nuestra suerte) en el callejón, así que volvió corriendo. Se había aprendido todo el recorrido desde mi casa al callejón y del callejón al colegio._

_Los tres hacía poco que habíamos cumplido los quince años. Teníamos las hormonas revolucionadas sí, Garrison se había convertido en un apuesto muchacho y yo en una chica atractiva. ¿Qué a veces hubo tensión entre nosotros? Muchas, pero por encima de todo, éramos amigos. Así que nos acostumbramos._

_Hablamos sobre cosas superficiales, pero yo y mi torpeza natural me hizo tropezar solo porque di un paso hacia atrás. Garrison me agarró antes de que besara el suelo, su mano en mi cintura y la mía en su cuello. Para el colmo, mi padre salió de la casa justo en ese momento._

_-Ejem-se hizo notar. Yo me incorporé rápidamente.-Hola, Hope.¿Quién es tu amigo?_

_-Mmm…papá, este es Garrison. Garrison, este es mi padre-presenté. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, porque sabía lo que mi padre pensaba y no me gustaba nada._

_-Señor.-Garrison extendió la mano, pero mi padre la rechazó._

_-Sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, creo que no es prudente hacerlo delante de mi casa-aconsejó Jalien._

_-Papá, yo solo…-intenté aclarar._

_-No quiero saberlo, Hope-en el momento siguiente, se acercó al oído de Garrison y le susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera:_

_-Las manitas quietas._

_Ambos aguantamos la risa hasta que mi padre desapareció de nuestra vista._

_-Eso ha sido realmente incómodo-me reí._

_-¡Eh!¡No eres tú a quien amenazó!-dijo Garrison, intentando aparentar seriedad, pero sin poder evitar reírse._

_Niray apareció en escena y Garrison se puso repentinamente serio._

_-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta.-Pues eso, lo que te decía, Hope._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Niray. Siempre fue muy perspicaz._

_-Nada-aseguré, todavía riéndome. Por esa época, estaba muy claro los sentimientos de Garrison hacia Niray. Y no solo era afecto fraternal. Niray claro que lo sabía, pero se hacía la loca. ¿Quería conquistarla?¡Tendría que esforzarse! Fue un día realmente divertido. Lo recuerdo como si solo hubieran pasado días, no años._

_Mi familia no es una familia perfecta, ni mucho menos. Somos y siempre seremos cinco y dos hermanos añadidos. Donde quiera que estemos, estemos vivos o muertos, separados o juntos, la familia es una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida y posiblemente lo único que podrá hacerme querer sobrevivir a los Juegos del Hambre. Por eso lucharé por ellos y por poder volverlos a ver._

* * *

**Hola! Después de muchos one-shots y viñetas de Harry Potter, he vuelto... Este capítulo está especialmente hecho para que la gente vea que NO todo en la vida de Hope es triste, también puede haber cosas bonitas o divertidas. Es el cap. más corto hasta el momento, pero era más bien para que conocieran a la familia de Hope un poco más, principalmente.**

**Y Niray y Garrison? Bueno...faltan un par de capítulos para que entiendan un poquito más de su relación. Y también que conozcan a la nueva Niray.**

**Respondo a reviews de Guest:**

**ale: Muchas gracias, de nuevo! Ya, la historia de Garrison es triste, pero bueno... espero que con este capítulo, te hayas reído, la reacción del padre de Hope es que es súper auténtica, es la típica reacción de padre sobre protector.**

**El próximo capítulo llegará algo más tarde de lo prometido, sí...estoy desarrollando una historia de la tercera generación de Harry Potter con betas y todo, así que voy a dedicarme de lleno a ello. **

**Pero no voy a dejar la historia! Como me llamo como me llamo, terminaré estas memorias.**

**Bueno, hsta el próximo cap.!**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia.**

**P.D:Si hay alguien por ahí que le gusten los retos, en el foro "Hasta El Final de La Pradera" de Los Juegos del Hambre, hay un reto abierto llamado "Reto: La vida en el Distrito..." donde tendrán que describir la vida en un Distrito escogido al azar. Anímense!**


	7. En el colegio

__En el colegio

_Me encanta el colegio._

_Es algo que digo y que siempre diré: lo adoro._

_¿Qué por qué? Pues creo que nunca lo sabré con exacta claridad. Pero tantas cosas que saber, tantas cosas que aprender._

_Mi favorita era la clase de Historia. La mayoría de las clases tenían algo que ver con el trabajo del Distrito, exceptuando ésta clase. Nuestra profesora siempre fue algo rebelde (algo que yo siempre agradeceré) y hacía algo que era absolutamente ilegal: nos contaba cosas del pasado._

_Nos hablaba sobre los distintos países y culturas, sobre las rebeliones, las injusticias y la libertad de expresión. El último era mi tema favorito, ¡la gente podía leer lo que quisiera, trabajar en lo que quisiera, soñar con lo que quisiera! La Sra. James se podía pasar horas hablando de aquello. Creo que también era su tema favorito, le brillaban los ojos tanto como a mí como cuando la escuchaba._

_Cuando llegó Garrison, los dos escuchábamos sus historias con gran emoción. Niray se unió a nosotros: a ella también le encantaba eso de la libertad, algo casi desconocido para nosotros._

_Un día que la profesora hablaba sobre la revolución de América, la puerta de la clase se abrió._

_Por ella apareció un hombre que llevaba un uniforme familiar: un agente de paz._

_-¿Sra. James?-preguntó el agente de paz._

_-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, nerviosa._

_-Nos gustaría requisar las libretas de toda la clase, por favor. Y usted, acompáñenos.-la profesora parecía estar muy asustada. El agente de paz la agarró del brazo mientras otros dos nos cogían nuestras libretas con todo lo que habíamos escrito sobre la libertad, la igualdad y la paz, la _verdadera_ paz._

_Después de que recogieran todas las libretas, la profesora y los agentes desaparecieron y nos dejaron a todos solos. Enseguida, la gente empezó a hablar y a murmurar entre ellos. Un chico que creo que se llamaba Roy puso orden._

_-¡A ver, silencio!¡Por favor!¡Hagan el favor de callarse!_

_Una chica llamada Fenea exclamó:_

_-¡CÁLLENSE!-todos enseguida se callaron._

_-Bueno, ya sé que todos estamos un poco asustados y nerviosos, pero yo creo que es prudente que llamemos a algún profesor, seguro que ellos saben qué pasa…-comentó Roy, intentando calmar a la muchedumbre._

_-Está claro que alguien se ha chivado de la profe-comentó una chica rubia. El murmullo volvió, pero Fenea silbó y todo el mundo volvió a guardar silencio._

_-Es muy posible que sea eso-admitió Fenea-Pero somos tropecientas clases y es imposible saber quien ha dicho algo…_

_-¿No podrías haber ser tú?-comentó la chica rubia-Todos sabemos que no eras partidaria a que la profesora infringiera la ley._

_Todos volvieron a murmurar y entonces supe que era mi turno._

_-No creo que fuera Fenea. –comenté y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Al parecer, yo era de respetar. Estaba completamente segura que no era Fenea porque la Sra. James la ayudó muchísimo cuando su hermano salió elegida para los Juegos- Y no importa, de hecho. Alguien ha delatado a la mejor profesora que jamás hemos tenido y espero que se pudra en la culpa._

_No pude aguantarlo y salí de clase. Me apoyé en la pared junto a la puerta y me resbalé hasta el suelo, intentando no soltar una lágrima. No podía ni pararme a imaginar lo que le harían a la Sra. James ahora que la tenían y además, ¿qué harían con nosotros los alumnos?¿Nos borrarían la memoria con algún extraño artefacto del 3?¿O algo muchísimo peor?_

_Solo segundos después de que yo saliera de la clase, aparecieron Niray y Garrison._

_-Hope…lo siento mucho. Sé lo mucho que te gustaba la Sra. James…-intentó consolarme Niray, pero solo me molestó más._

_-No lo entiendes, Niray. No es por eso. Es por lo que le harán, ¡no se lo merece!-suspiré y no pude evitar que una lágrima brotara de mi ojo. Garrison se sentó al lado mío y Niray, apoyándose en la pared y tocando hasta encontrarme, hizo lo mismo._

_-Hope, no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Garrison._

_-Eso es lo que más rabia me da-admití._

* * *

_Al día siguiente, un nuevo profesor apareció en clase de Historia. Nos explicó que todo lo que nos había contado la Sra. James era mentira, era producto de su imaginación y total y absolutamente inventado, una fantasía que se había creado para superar un trauma infantil y que ahora estaba alojada en un psiquiátrico en El Capitolio dónde la cuidarían como se merece y donde acabaría por ser feliz._

_Por supuesto, no doy nada por esta versión. Confío tanto en lo que nos decía la Sra. James casi tanto como confío que no está encerrada en un psiquiátrico en El Capitolio sino enterrada a ocho metros bajo tierra, o ni eso, en una fosa común._

_Desde entonces, el colegio no fue lo mismo. Ni yo ni mis amigos parecíamos estar animados por nada. Todo era sobre el Distrito y el trabajo, trabajo y el Distrito, en las clases de Historia se hablaba sobre lo mismo, la misma estúpida historia, ni siquiera se hablaba de los días oscuros, procuraban solo centrarnos en el trabajo del maldito y endemoniado 5. _

_Al final de la semana mi cabeza estallaba entre tanto trabajo, tanta fórmula y tanta práctica, todo sobre el mismo tema._

_-¡Ah!-exclamó Niray. Había empeorado muchísimo desde que la Sra. James no le pasaba los libros en braille, un idioma que le enseñó incluso la mismísima profesora. Se los habían confiscado(menos mal que alegó que era un idioma secreto que tenía con su hermana, o habrían descubierto que era ciega. Mientras tanto, mirada baja, vista al suelo)así que Garrison tenía que leerle los libros y procurar que no se saliera de la línea al escribir.-¡Estoy hasta las mismísimas!-resopló y tiró los libros con furia al suelo. Garrison los recogió con calma y los dejó a su lado-Juro que si encuentro a quien delato a la Sra. James le voy a…_

_-¿Quién crees que pudo ser?-me preguntó Garrison antes de que Niray dijera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir._

_-Son dos clases por curso, desde los cinco años hasta los dieciocho y la Sra. James daba clases a todas. Nunca averiguaremos quién fue.-afirmé._

_-Pero por muy mal que te caiga una profesora, ¿quién querría verla muerta? Es decir, ¿para qué decir algo?-razonó Niray._

_-Tal vez alguien que está obsesionado con las normas. Me refiero a alguien que cree firmemente en el sistema del Capitolio-sugirió Garrison._

_-¿Quién está de acuerdo con el sistema del Capitolio?-dijo irónica mi amiga ciega._

_-Hay alguno que otro que está muy loco-explicó mi amigo-Como los que estaban de acuerdo con el loco ese de _Haitpler _o _Mussifini.

_-Es Hitler y Mussolini-corregí.- Y Garrison tiene razón. ¿Se les ocurre alguien?_

_Ambos amigos míos empezaron a cavilar sobre el tema. Yo me uní a ello._

_Pero nadie se nos ocurría. Todo el mundo adoraba a la Sra. James. Así que me fui a mi casa sin saber la respuesta._

_Dejé a Garrison y a Niray en su callejón y me encaminé a mi casa. Me sorprendió ver que mis padres habían llegado de trabajar._

_-¡Hola, Hope!-me saludaron. Les devolví el saludo y me preguntaron las típicas preguntas de "¿Cómo te ha ido el día?" y cosas por el estilo. Después de un rato, mi madre comentó._

_-¿Recuerdas al Sr. Malcom, ese hombre que vino a cenar una noche a casa?_

_-Sí-respondí. Un hombre estirado, engreído y sabelotodo, poco discreto y _demasiado _curioso._

_-Hoy han conseguido que lo denigren. Ya no es mi jefe-confirmó contenta.-Creo que voy a sustituirlo._

_-¡Qué bien mamá!-la felicité y le di un abrazo._

_-¿Y eso?-preguntó curioso mi padre. Siempre tan directo y tan poco emotivo._

_-Al parecer hizo enfadar al jefe. Él sigue las normas del Capitolio a rajatabla, es más, está de acuerdo con sus medidas, así que amenazó al jefe con delatarlo por haber hablado mal del Presidente Snow y haberlo insultado públicamente. Como respuesta, lo denigró tres cargos. La verdad es cómo no entiendo como puede estar de acuerdo con El Capitolio y no ser del mismo. O por lo menos del 1, 2 o 4._

_Me atraganté con una manzana que era mi única cena. No, no teníamos mucho dinero por aquel entonces._

_-¿Estás bien, Hope?-me preguntó mi madre._

_-¿Tiene hijos el Sr. Malcom, mamá?-pregunté._

_-No, ¿por qué?_

_-Por nada-dije, fingiendo desinterés. _

_-¿Quién querría tener hijos con ese hombre?-se rió mi padre._

_-¿Quién querría tener hijos con quién?-preguntó mi hermano, que acababa de aparecer en la cocina. Mi hermana iba detrás._

_-Hablamos del Sr. James.-comenté. En ese momento, noté como Dianna se ponía tensa._

_-¿Ese que nos interrogó a Hope y a mí sobre nuestros estudios y nos miraba con cara de asco cada vez que comentábamos algo sobre…bueno, sobre todo?-cuestionó mi hermano._

_-Sí, el mismo. Creo que a Dianna la interrogó cuando se "ofreció" a ayudarla en la cocina. Creo que quería salvar a la más pequeña-se mofó mi madre. Los demás nos reímos._

_Exceptuando a Dianna. Ella, tan tensa que parecía no respirar, subió escaleras a su habitación._

_Las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza y mientras mi madre preguntaba "¿He dicho algo malo?", yo subí escaleras arriba a buscar a mi hermana._

* * *

_-¡Y entonces se lo conté!-me contó entre lágrimas, sorbiendo los mocos e intentando vocalizar.-¡Fui yo quién le hablo sobre la Sra. James y sus clases!¡Me estaba aturdiendo mucho, me preguntó sobre mi clase favorita y no pude evitar explayarme!¡Se calló unos momentos, eso era lo que quería!-le solté la mano con la que la había estado agarrando y la miré entre decepcionada, aterrorizada e impresionada. Después de que Dianna subiera las escaleras y yo la siguiera, le pregunté sobre el Sr. Malcom. Tenía un presentimiento y fue confirmado con la historia de mi hermana._

_Fue ella. Fue ella, que siempre ha sido una bocazas. El Sr. Malcom la aturdía con preguntas, algunas más discretas que otras. Cuando le preguntó sobre Historia, comenzó a hablar sobre ella, feliz de tener algo con lo que calmarse y contar alegre. No pensó que él se fuera a chivar, no pensó en las consecuencias. Pero debió. No era tan pequeña, tenía once años, casi doce. Debió de callarse y no lo hizo._

_No la delaté, pero jamás la perdoné. ¿Qué si la deje de querer, de hablar con ella, de cuidarla, de preocuparme? Qué va. Era mi hermana por encima de todo._

_Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que la perdonaba y que estaba segura que la Sra. James no la culparía a ella de lo que le hicieron. Maldita sea, ni se lo dije cuando me despedí de ella._

_Y eso, es de algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, o de lo que me queda._

_Ya tengo otro motivo para volver viva de los Juegos._

* * *

**¡He vuelto! Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, muchisísimo. Pero aquí estoy, lista para saludar. Respondo Guest reviews.**

**Ale: Pues sí, feliz de que te haya gustado el nuevo cap y que lo encuentres alegre. Aquí tienes un poco más de misterio y de tensión en la vida de Hope. Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Ah! En este capítulo les dejo sorpresa. Todos saben como es Hope, es decir, la actriz, que para quienes no lo sepan, se llama Jacqueline Emerson, por si alguien quiere ver más fotos de ella.  
**

**Pues hoy, les diré el actor que más se asemeja al Garrison de mi imaginación: Jean Luc Bilodeau. Busquen fotos de él, para que le pongan cara a Garrison.**

**Les diré los actores a medida que se desarrolle la historia y por orden de aparición. No se esperen en el próximo cap. a Niray, ¡no señor!, les voy a hacer esperar...jejejeje XD**

**Bueno, por favor dejen REVIEWS y ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


	8. Rojo

Rojo

_Lo primero que llama la atención de mí es mi pelo. _

_De un rojo suave, del color del amanecer que está llegando a su fin. La verdad es que no es nada normal. Soy la única pelirroja de mi familia, siendo todos de pelo castaño o negro._

_Garrison siempre adoró el color que mi pelo lucía. Bueno, admiraba el pelo dorado de Niray, claro, pero el mío era muy peculiar: no había muchos pelirrojos en el 5._

_-Me encantaría ver tu pelo, Hope. Debe de ser precioso-comentó Niray. Ella se paso la mano por el suyo, el que yo la ayudé a peinar las primeras dos semanas después de su amnesia. _

_-No cuando jugábamos al escondite. Siempre me encontraban a mi primero.-repliqué._

_Y era verdad. Los morenos se podían fundir con la corteza de los árboles y las ramas entrelazadas. Y a los rubios les solía ocurrir lo mismo. Pero cada vez que veían un asomo de rojo, siempre sabían que era Hope Reed. Desde siempre le cogí una manía horrible a mi pelo y al color rojo. Lo detestaba, lo obviaba en mis dibujos y no tengo, que yo sepa, una sola pintura de ese color._

_De todas maneras era eso, un problema banal._

_Pero, ¿qué pasará en los Juegos? _

_Soy fácilmente reconocible. Si es en un bosque, una selva, ¿qué pasará conmigo? Tendré que buscar alguna solución. _

_Porque sino, esta vez no saldré viva._

_No tendré la misma suerte que la última vez._

* * *

_Con Niray y Garrison estaba en el callejón al que nosotros llamábamos El Sitio ya mecánicamente. Comíamos una gallina que Garrison había conseguido de alguna manera, aunque yo tampoco hacía muchas preguntas. Niray hablaba sobre el examen de física de mañ levanté la mirada fugazmente para mirar la entrada del callejón, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer siempre. Era una manía que cogí: comprobar si alguien venía y nos veía._

_Nunca veía nada, pero era un rasgo mío que nunca perdí_

_Me devolvió la mirada unos ojos absolutamente negros._

_Era un muto. Un muto enorme, de forma perruna y de pelaje grisáceo._

_Y la boca cubierta de sangre._

_Grité con todas mi fuerzas y solo segundos después, Niray, Garrison y yo salíamos corriendo, por esa pequeña salida que solo nosotros conocíamos por el otro lado del callejón._

_Mientras me mezclaba entre la gente que se sorprendía, se aterrorizaba y me seguía o me pasaba corriendo, solo pensaba en una cosa. Dianna. Jonah. Mis padres._

_Tenía que ver si estaban bien. _

_Me paré y exclamé sus nombres hasta quedarme sin voz. Garrison pasó de largo, pero se dio la vuelta al no ver una cabeza roja cruzando el aire._

_-¡¿Qué haces, Hope?!¡Corre!-exclamó, tirándome del brazo. Yo me deshice de su agarre._

_-¡Tengo que encontrar a mi familia, Garrison!¡Tú vete y ayuda a Niray!_

_Garrison vio a Niray que corría continuamente tropezándose y cayéndose al suelo para levantarse con dificultad._

_Él me miró._

_-Estaré bien-afirmé. Él me miró preocupado, yo sonreí tristemente. Después, corrió hacia Niray. Colocó su brazo detrás de su espalda y el otro en la muerte de sus muslos, y huyó con ella._

_Llamaba a mis padres, a mi madre, a Dianna, a la par que corría, pero lo suficientemente lento como para poder divisarlos y correr con ellos._

_Pero no iba muy rápido._

_Y el rojo era un color demasiado atrayente, sobre todo para los mutos que tenían una especie de atracción hacia ese color._

_Noté la zarpa de la bestia arañándome la espalda, haciéndome caer bruscamente en el suelo. Me dolía tanto que casi me arrancó la respiración, pero debía de seguir corriendo, tenía que encontrarlos. Perdí a la bestia de vista, al girar en una calle_

_-¡Hope!-era un grito ahogado por el resto de los chillidos, pero que supe reconocer. Era Dianna.-Dios mío, tu espalda…_

_-¡Dianna!-la divisé unos metros detrás de mí.-Olvídate de mi espalda,¿dónde están papá y mamá?_

_- Mamá, papá y Jonah están en la Central, seguros. Tenemos que llegar hasta allí.-me informó._

_-No podemos, tenemos que ir a por Niray y Garrison -dije jadeando. Me maldije por no haber ido a buscar a mi familia junto a ellos._

_-¿Esos amigos de que tanto hablas?Hope, seguro que tienen a alguien que se puede preocupar de ellos…_

_Se dispuso a seguir corriendo, cogiéndome del brazo, pero yo no me moví._

_-No tienen a nadie-aseguré-Tengo que ir a por ellos. No les puedo dejar tirados. Vete tú a la Central._

_Di suspiró._

_-Voy contigo-y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me amenazó-Y _no_ intentes hacerme cambiar de idea._

_Así que corrimos en la búsqueda de mis dos amigos._

* * *

_-¡Hope!-me llamó Dianna. Frené y me paré hasta que Dianna me alcanzó. Algunos ya se habían metido en sus casas cansados de correr y a la merced de aquel muto. Los agentes de la paz todavía no se dignaban a aparecer y ya solo teníamos tiempo extra porque, por muy mal que suene, la bestia se estaba entreteniendo con la pobre presa de turno._

_-Hope, no los encuentro, tal vez…_

_-¡No están muertos, Dianna!¡Están ocultos en algún lugar, estoy segura!_

_-¡No iba a decir eso!-exclamó Dianna enseguida-Tal vez están a salvo en la Central, donde deberíamos de ir nosotras…_

_Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza._

_-¡Ya sé dónde están!-cogí la mano de mi hermana y corrí hacia donde estaba segura que estaban mis dos amigos._

* * *

_Garrison me contó que me vio gracias al rojo que lucía mi cabello._

_Qué sorpresa._

_-¡Hope!-me llamó, susurrando. Estaba detrás de una maleza de árboles. Sabía que se habían metido en el bosque en donde casi Garrison y yo moríamos. Era el único lo suficiente espeso para que no nos vieran. _

_-Chicos,¿están bien?-pregunté, procurando que no nos vieran._

_-Garrison se rompió el tobillo-anunció Niray.-Y nos arrastramos hasta aquí._

_-¿Puedes intentar llegar a la Central?-pregunté._

_-Puedo probar.-respondió._

_De repente, unos gruñidos nos sobresaltaron a todos. Tiré a Dianna al suelo y yo fui detrás de ella. Nos sentamos de espaldas a la bestia que había entrado en el bosque, ocultos tras unos grandes matorrales._

_-Seguro que fue mi pelo quien lo atrajo-como muchas veces en mi vida, maldije mi cabellera roja. _

_-No seas estúpida, Hope-me espetó Dianna- No es tu culpa._

_Me di la vuelta y me puse de rodillas, y me asomé un poco para ver al muto que venía olfateando._

_-Este es el plan. Distraeré el muto y ustedes chicos se van a la Central, ¿vale? Allí estarán seguros-dije._

_-¿Estás loca?-espetó Garrison-¡Ni de broma!_

_-Estás cojo, no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.-repliqué._

_-Pero yo sí-dijo Niray-¿Y por qué tú?_

_-Porque me verá fácilmente._

_-Yo soy rubia, seguro que a mí también me ve._

_-No creo.-añadí-Además, no conoces los bosques. No tardaría nada en pillarte._

_-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Dianna. Pero no respondí, porque salí de mi escondite y empecé a gritar al muto y entre las maldiciones de Garrison, Niray y Dianna y sus llamados, corrí lejos, sabiendo que me perseguía._

_¿Y qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada. Me acababa de dar cuenta de la enorme estupidez que acababa de hacer. Pero con Garrison cojo, Niray ciega y Dianna que nunca ha pisado el bosque perdida, de seguro que todos hubiéramos caído._

_Y que se me podía haber ocurrido algo absolutamente mejor, pues sí. Pero no eran los Juegos del Hambre._

_No estaba preparada._

_No tenía una estrategia._

_Mientras me escocía la herida en mi espalda, corría fugaz para huir de aquel bosque y rezar para despistarlo. Pero me pisaba los talones, y enseguida me agarró entre sus zarpas, haciendo una presión que vació mis pulmones. Me zarandeó un poco y noté húmeda mi espalda, sabía que sus fauces estaban abiertas dispuestas a devorarme. Entonces, caí bruscamente al suelo y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

_Me desperté unas semanas después, en mi casa, en mi cama, con Di a mi lado._

_-¿Dianna?_

_-Hope, estás despierta-realmente parecía aliviada. Se arrodilló a mi lado.-¿Cómo te encuentras._

_-Me duele el brazo.-me quejé y era verdad, casi ni lo sentía de lo mucho que dolía._

_-Te lo rompiste cuando el muto te tiró al suelo-me explicó._

_-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté._

_-Bueno, Garrison no quiso dejarte sola, así que me mandó junto a Niray a la Central, para pedir ayuda. Allí nos explicaron que el muto venía del Capitolio y que estaba en el 5 de paso, pero que se había escapado._

_-¿Y los agentes de paz?_

_-Dijeron que el muto se les había escapado a los ciudadanos del 5, no a ellos, así que no tenían que intervenir. Se escondieron en su base hasta que todo hubo terminado,_

_-Malditos…-Di me interrumpió a tiempo._

_-Bueno, el caso es que Garrison te siguió como pudo, pero te perdió porque no podía seguir tu ritmo. Pensó que no llegaría a tiempo, pero vio un destello fugaz de color rojo.-me sonrió y me acarició el pelo.-Le lanzó una piedra a la bestia y ésta le dio justo en el ojo. Murió en el acto. Tú te desmayaste por el impacto y Garrison por el dolor._

_En ese momento, mi amigo apareció en la puerta de la estancia, con el pie vendado y muletas._

_-Siempre te despiertas tú antes-bromeé. Él sonrió. _

_Yo sonreí. Puede que el color rojo no sea un color tan horrible._

* * *

**¡He vuelto, chicos! Qué tal andan?**

**Pues yo aquí, con este cap. que me costó HORRORES escribir. Aquí vemos una faceta insegura de Hope, a la vez que lo mezclamos con un toque de aventuras. **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Vemos un poco más de Di y Niray en este capítulo. La verdad es que la chica si que vivió aventuras,jaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, dejen un review.**

**Y si no es así, también.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a Ale que ya se hizo cuenta en fanfiction :)**

**Ciao, mon amis!**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz**


	9. Cómo salimos de esta: 1ª parte(Niray)

**Cómo salimos de esta: 1ª parte(Niray)**

_La empresa del Distrito 5 es la energía._

_En mi Distrito, la educación está muy adelantada, por lo tanto comenzamos con nuestro trabajo a los 16 años._

_Medida impuesta por nuestro actual alcalde._

_Hay una Central en medio donde se forma y se envía al Capitolio. Hay dos fuentes principales de energía: el río y molinos de viento que están al norte, por la zona montañosa._

_El trabajo se reparte empezando por el Alcalde y los agentes de paz, creo que su trabajo está muy claro. Continúa con los ingenieros que, en la Central, se encargan de realizar las fórmulas para transformar la energía, intentar buscar nuevas formas de producirla y supervisar el trabajo de los demás trabajadores. Según mis padres, y también es mi opinión propia, es un trabajo necesario: pero se les paga demasiado. Después están los técnicos, que incluyen a mis padres, que se encargan de darle forma a la energía y prepararla para su envío. El grupo más nutrido de trabajadores, los distribuidores, que se encargaban de distribuir y enviar la energía al Capitolio. Y por último, los de mantenimiento interior y exterior: los de M.I(mantenimiento interior) se encargan de reparar las máquinas y limpiar la Central. Los de M.E(mantenimiento exterior) son los más pobres, viven cerca de los molinos de viento o, un pequeño grupo de privilegiados, en La Ribera y se encargan de mantener su estado en correctas condiciones. Para un técnico, como son mi padre y mi madre, vivir en La Ribera no es algo normal._

_La profesión se te es asignada dependiendo de la posición de tus padres y de tus aptitudes. Según el rango creado por El Capitolio, podías conseguir un puesto más o bajar a un puesto menos. Para los de M.I significaba el despido si les ocurría lo segundo y eso, muy posiblemente, significaba la ruina y todo lo que conllevaba._

_El día de la graduación en el colegio, cercano a mi 16 cumpleaños, vendría un grupo de agentes de paz a tomarnos muestras de sangre e insertarnos nuestro identificador que nos daría el paso en la fábrica todos los días, aparte de controlarnos en todo momento; y también asignarnos nuestro puesto en la Central._

_Aquí veíamos dos problemas: Garrison y Niray._

_Niray, porque era ciega y sin duda, los agentes de paz se acabarían dando cuenta. En la Central es donde más seguridad hay, en el colegio solo hay un par despistados. Pero en cambio, allí, en aquel inmenso edificio, su propósito era tener tan vigilados a los trabajadores que si los pillaban yendo al baño antes o después de la breve pausa a la hora de comer, eran inmediatamente amonestados, por muy urgencia que fuese._

_Y así, ¿no se darían cuenta de una chica tan perdida y con unos ojos tan grises? La técnica de mi amiga rubia de mirar al suelo y pasar desapercibida no funcionaría siempre. Y sobre todo, tendría que aprender a trabajar y se notarían sus dificultades: si no puede ver, ¿cómo va a saber donde está cada botón, cada palanca, cada control? Podría hacer estallar la Central._

_Y sobre Garrison…¿cómo reaccionarían al saber que su nombre ni siquiera está registrado en la base de datos del Distrito 5? Podría intentarlo con un nombre falso, aunque yo siempre he dudado que Garrison fuera su nombre verdadero, pero el sistema del Capitolio no tiene fallos. Y si el sistema no tiene fallos, no se van a creer que por un error su nombre no está registrado._

_Cuando nos anunciaron la fecha de la finalización de las clases, Niray, Garrison y yo nos encaminamos hacia nuestro característico lugar de reunión, el callejón de Niray y Garrison. Decidimos abarcar primero el tema de Niray, Garrison alegó que las damas iban primero, y pusimos nuestras cabezas a funcionar._

_Pero ninguna idea salía de nuestra cabeza. No podía ser posible: después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ¿nos iba a parar este simple obstáculo?_

—_No se me ocurre nada—se desesperó Niray._

—_A mí tampoco. — añadió Garrison._

—_Ni a mí—confesé._

—_Chicos…no hace falta que hagan nada por mí…. Ya han hecho suficiente con acogerme, darme de comer…creo que ya es suficiente…aceptaré lo que los agentes de paz quieran hacer conmigo…_

—_Puede que tú sí, pero nosotros no. —replicó Hellars._

_Niray sonrió agradecida. Y Garrison la correspondió con otra de las suyas. Y yo me sentí realmente incómoda._

—_Oh, que bonito, amor juvenil—una chillona voz proveniente del comienzo del callejón, nos sobresaltó a todos._

_Un hombre con unas extrañas gafas, pelo castaño y claro, alborotado, delgado, paliducho y muy alto se alzaba a unos metros de nosotros. Rebuscaba en uno de los contenedores al comienzo del callejón._

—_Oh, disculpadme si os he interrumpido, pequeños._

_Niray y Garrison parecían aterrorizados. Pero yo no. Sabía perfectamente quién era y no me ocasionaba ningún tipo de temor._

—_No se preocupen, chicos. En solo Mudzer. —les comenté. Al parecer, que yo lo conociera, no les relajó lo más mínimo. Y es que, si Mudzer había entrado en el callejón, ¿cuántos más podrían descubrirlos? Yo no les entendía suficiente, al fin de al cabo, ese no era mi hogar. Pero si era el suyo y todo lo que tenían._

—_Oh, pero si vaya, vaya, es la pequeña señorita pelirroja. ¿Qué tal está su hermano?_

—_Muy bien, gracias—respondí, pero despectivamente. Sí, era verdad, hacía solo dos años, Mudzer había construido un pequeño sistema para evitar los problemas cardiovasculares de mi hermano, cobrándonos demasiado dinero por ello, en mi opinión. Podía haberle salvado la vida, pero su hedor y su aspecto, aparte de su manía de decir "Oh" delante de cada frase y de llamarme "pequeña señorita pelirroja", me causaba una gran repulsión._

_Pero era de fiar. Y eso era lo importante._

_Ahí, es cuando se me ocurrió la idea de cómo ayudar a Niray._

— _¡Mudzer! ¿Podrías ayudarnos?_

* * *

—_Oh, pequeña señorita Reed, no tengo nada para hacer que su pequeña rubia amiga pueda ver—había conseguido arrastrar a mis amigos hacia el sótano de Mudzer, donde guardaba todos los experimentos. La verdad es que me encantaría hacer algo similar a lo que hizo él: fingir mi muerte y montar mi propio negocio ilegal. Mudzer fabrica, y no sé si todavía lo hace; aparatos, objetos y demás cosas similares que en el Distrito necesitamos pero el Capitolio no nos proporciona. Nadie sabe dónde está su sitio de trabajo, y no deja que nadie lo descubriera con máquinas de humo y cegadores no permanentes e indoloros. Solo se puede contactar con él si lo encuentras, lo que es muy difícil, pero a la vez muchas personas consiguen hacerlo. Una contradicción de las que le encantarían a esa rata de alcantarilla._

—_Tienes que tener algo Mudzer. —me quejé._

—_Déjalo, Hope, si no tiene nada, no tiene nada…no hay nada que me pueda devolver la vista y dudo menos que pueda hacerlo _alguien.

_Y ahí supe que Niray había puesto el dedo en la llaga. O sea, el dedo en el orgullo de Mudzer._

—_Oh, pequeña señorita pelirroja, su amiga es muy insolente. —se encontraba reparando uno de los cachivaches como si nosotros solo fuéramos el ruido de fondo. Apretó las tuercas con fuerza y por fin, nos miró. Con un gesto, nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Atravesamos miles de estanterías llenas de todos los tipos de aparatos que podían existir, parándose en una atiborrada. De ella, extrajo una cajita y con él se la llevó a la mesa más vacía que pudo encontrar. Mis amigos y yo nos pusimos a su alrededor._

_Abrió la caja._

_Un pequeño microchip en una caja demasiado grande para él se encontraba en su interior._

— _¿Esto es todo? ¿Esto le va a devolver la vista a Niray?-preguntó Garrison, escéptico. —Hope, por favor, vámonos, este señor es una gran farsa._

—_Oh, veo que tu pequeña amiga rubia no es la única insolente que acompaña tus amistades, pequeña señorita pelirroja. —replicó Mudzer—Que sepa usted, pequeño señorito rubio, que este microchip no le devolverá del todo la vista a su pequeña amiga rubia, pero si la hará capaz de detectar el calor a su alrededor. Y si va acompañado con esto—sacó una especia de pistola eléctrica que utilizaban los agentes de paz, pero más pequeña—Podrá darle el calor suficiente a las cosas que no lo tienen para poder percibirlo, pero no para causar grandes daños en, léase objeto, persona, planta, animal y otros._

_Ninguno sabíamos a lo que se refería exactamente con "otros", pero era una gran noticia. Niray parecía eufórica, estaba apunto de llorar._

— _¿Y cómo funciona?—tuvo que preguntar Garrison._

—_Oh, bueno. Tendré que introducírsela en el lóbulo occipital con una pequeña…operación.-respondió Mudzer. El rostro de Garrison se puso lívido._

— _¿Es usted doctor?—preguntó Garrison, tan serio que hasta yo tenía escalofríos._

—_No, no tengo título, por si lo pregunta, pero he hecho un par de operaciones y la mayoría sobreviven._

— _¿La mayoría?—preguntó Garrison, entre preocupado, enfadado y anonadado._

—_El…75% —replicó, tranquilamente mientras jugaba con uno de sus trastos._

—_No pienso dejar que le abra la cabeza a Niray. —sentenció Garrison, indignado._

—_Garrison…por favor…-intentó hablar Niray, pero fue cortada por el rubio._

— _¡Pero tú le has oído!¡Solo sobrevive el 75% de los que opera!_

—_Es más de la mitad—intervino Mudzer, para callarse inmediatamente al ver la expresión de el otro hombre que ocupaba la habitación._

—_Garrison…por favor…sígueme…_

_Los dos se alejaron a un rincón de la habitación. Fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida. No sé de qué hablaron, tampoco les pregunté. Pero funcionó._

— _¿Cuánto sería?—preguntó Niray, al volver de su charla con Garrison. Éramos perfectamente conscientes de que no nos saldría gratis._

—_Oh, pues, la verdad es que se lo voy a dejar gratis, pequeña señorita rubia. Será…mi rata de laboratorio, por así decirlo. Y a ellas no las cobro. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, ¿verdad?—y se rió con esa voz tan irritante._

_Garrison enseguida replicó._

_Pero fue cortado por Niray._

_Que se dejó operar._

* * *

_Aunque Garrison quería entrar con ella, después de mucho insistir, le convencimos para que permaneciera conmigo mientras la intervención se llevaba a cabo. Fueron muchos minutos, me atrevo a decir horas, de tensión: sé por experiencia que Mudzer no tenía anestesia: es un privilegio del Capitolio que él ni siquiera podía conseguir._

_Solo esperaba que mi amiga se desmayara de dolor lo suficientemente rápido para sufrir lo menos posible._

_Podía sentir la tensión en Garrison. Creo que jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. Mis intentos para consolarlos eran tan en vano y sentía tanta angustia por la operación…que lo recordaré como uno de los peores momentos de mi vida._

_Y cuando Mudzer salió, casi vomito._

—_Está dormida—nos comunicó. Se ahorró el "Oh". Creo que nunca lo había hecho._

_Supongo que porque la operación de mi hermano salió demasiado bien._

_Y tal vez, no había pasado lo mismo con ésta._

— _¿Está bien?—preguntó Garrison, preocupado._

— _Puedes entrar y comprobarlo por ti mismo._

_Casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase: a Hellars le faltó tiempo para entrar apresurado en la estancia donde habían operado a mi amiga rubia._

_Mudzer se había procurado de limpiar. Niray yacía tendida sobre una cama de sábanas blancas, tumbada y pulcramente aseada. Algo que le agradeceré siempre, por mucha repulsión que me causara._

—_Niray…—Garrison corrió a su lado y le cogió la mano. Parecía…parecía tan inocente. Parecía tan…vulnerable…_

—_Al parecer, la operación ha salido bien—nos comunicó Mudzer—Pero habrá que ver si se despierta. Eso no se los puedo garantizar—salió entonces del cuarto, para dejarnos intimidad._

_No quería, pero rompí a llorar. Me arrodillé al lado de la cama de Niray y le cogí la mano. Estaba tibia, lo que creo que era buena señal._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Puede que mucho, puede que poco. Pero recuerdo exactamente lo que sentí en mis manos cuando un prácticamente imperceptible apretón me sobresaltó._

_Niray había abierto los ojos._

_Me incorporé a la par que Garrison._

—_Niray…¿cómo te encuentras?—pregunté._

—_Hope…-lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.— Es maravilloso…te puedo ver…te puedo ver…_

_Y por primera vez, pero no por última, me miró a los ojos. _

_Ojos ya no más tristes, vacíos y grises._

_Sino llenos de felicidad._

_Me acarició la mejilla y yo la abracé con fuerza. Había funcionado. Niray _podía_ ver. _

_Tal vez no como todos._

_Pero a ella no parecía importarle._

_Me separé de ella y vi como Garrison la miraba. Parecía tan emocionado. Ella lo parecía también. _

_Para ellos, ya no existía nada más. Solo ellos dos en un vacío infinito de una preciosa nada._

_¿Qué como lo sé?_

_Era fácil. Lo veía en sus ojos._

_Me di cuenta que sobraba. Abandoné la habitación, oyendo a lo lejos el rumor de susurros. Y risas. Y lágrimas. Y…_

_Bueno._

_Besos._

_No sé muy bien que sentí en ese momento. Sentí cosas muy confusas. ¿Alegría? ¿Decepción? ¿Celos? Y si eran celos, ¿de qué era? ¿De cuánto se querían? O de… ¿Niray, tal vez?_

_No tuve mucho más tiempo para pensar. Garrison salió del cuarto y me pidió que entrara._

— _¿Seguro? No quiero interrumpir—dije._

—_Niray dice que quiere ver a su hermana._

_Y entre lágrimas de alegría y una sensación de extrema vergüenza, entré de nuevo en el salón._

—_Ahora nos enfrentamos a otro problema—nos anunció Niray, después de un rato charlando, riéndonos y llorando como los idiotas felices que éramos._

—_Es verdad—reaccioné—Tu problema está solucionado, pero, ¿qué hacemos con Garrison?_

_Y nuevamente, nos quedamos en blanco._

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo. Así, que aquí se los dejo, el 7º capítulo de ésta historia, que se divide en dos partes: Niray y Garrison, que será el próximo cap.**

**Intentaré tardar menos en actualizar y de nuevo, ¡lo siento!**

**Muchos besos y gracias por leer,**

**Liz.**

**P.D: He mejorado el formato de la historia. ¿Les gusta más así?**


	10. Cómo salimos de ésta: 2ª parte(Garrison)

__**Cómo salimos de ésta: 2ª parte(Garrison)**

_El problema es que Garrison Hellars no constaba en la base de datos del Distrito 5. Pero si en la lista de alumnos que nuestro profesor entregaría a los agentes el día de la Asignación, es decir, el día de nuestra Graduación._

_Y realmente aquí habría un problema._

_Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el agente de paz no lo hubiera descubierto aquel día y lo hubiera enviado a clases. Aquel día es verdad que Garrison y yo nos hicimos amigos, y siempre lo recordaré como uno de los mejores de mi existencia, pero aún así. Tal vez Garrison podría haber seguido viviendo por los suburbios del Distrito y puede que jamás lo hubiera visto a ver. Tal vez mi vida sería distinta y no tendría tantos problemas. Problemas en los que, en realidad, no estaba obligada a estar envuelta._

_En seguida aparte aquella idea de mi cabeza "¿Pero qué piensas, Hope? ¡Garrison y Niray son tu familia! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?" Pero me lo replanteé. ¿Era mi problema? Lo de Niray había sido suerte, pero de verdad que el problema de Garrison no tenía solución posible. Si había algo que era el sistema informático de Panem, era cauteloso, precavido y muy, muy exacto. Me sorprendía ya el hecho de que ningún agente de paz hubiera reconocido a mi amigo: consideré que seguramente, lo daban por muerto. Y, ¿para qué molestarse, entonces? _

_Y, ¿qué ocurriría cuando le tomaran sangre y comprobaran su identidad? Definitivamente, Garrison no saldría de esta. Y si mis otros compañeros comentaban que había dicho que era mi primo, entonces yo tampoco escaparía._

_¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Confesarles lo que pensaba? ¿O huir antes de arrepentirme?_

_¿O me arrepentiría al huir?_

— _¡Hope!_

_Reaccioné. Garrison y Niray me miraban expectantes. _

— _¿Qué opinas?_

_Tragué saliva. Miré a Niray a los ojos. Después, a Garrison. _

_No podía hacerles eso. Eran mis mejores amigos, mi familia. Los que siempre estarían ahí, pasase lo que pasase. ¿Y yo me iba a echar atrás? ¿Qué clase de persona era?_

—_Perdonen, chicos, no estaba atenta. ¿Qué decían?_

—_Estábamos hablando sobre la estúpida idea que se le ha ocurrido a Garrison._

— _¿Qué idea?—pregunté._

—_Dice que deberíamos de hablar con El Cuerno._

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. El Cuerno era sin duda alguna el mayor mafioso que existía en el Distrito 5. Todo el mundo conocía su nombre, todo el mundo le temía. El representaba el lado oscuro del estado. Lo que le ocultan los padres a sus hijos. Lo considerado el más puro tabú en nuestra lengua. Lo Innombrable. _

_Pero sopesé la idea. ¿Podría introducirse en el Sistema del Distrito y añadir a Garrison a la base de datos? Y si podía, ¿a qué precio lo haría?_

— _¿Deberíamos? Yo no dije eso, Niray. Yo dije DEBERÍA. No quiero que ninguna de las dos se vea envuelta en esto._

— _Pero, ¿qué dices, Garrison? ¿Crees que te dejaremos ir a hablar con él solo? ¡Ni muerta!—exclamó Niray, en seguida._

—_Lo mismo digo—añadí__—__. Ya es una locura que vayas, no vas a ir solo._

— _SÍ, sí que voy a ir solo. Estoy harto de que estén en peligro por mi culpa. Ir a hablar con El Cuerno es completamente cosa mía._

_Fuimos a replicar, pero Garrison no nos dio opción._

_Después, al salir del Sótano de Mudzer, Garrison Hellars desapareció._

_Y sentí miedo._

_Más que el que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida._

* * *

_Pasó un tiempo antes de que lo volviéramos a ver. Todas las noches que pasamos sin él, yo me escapaba de mi casa e iba a dormir con Niray. Era mi único consuelo y yo era el único suyo. No sabíamos donde estaba y eso era lo que más nos mataba: ni siquiera habíamos ido a buscarlo porque sabíamos que no lo encontraríamos. Llevaba toda su vida huyendo y los agentes de paz no lo habían encontrado, ¿cómo sería posible que nosotras, hija de técnicos y una chica medio ciega, lo localizáramos?_

_También estaba la posibilidad de que _ya_ lo hubieran encontrado. Y podía ser tanto El Capitolio como El Cuerno. No sé a quien temía más, pero cada día uno me parecía peor que el otro._

_Así que nos limitamos a esperar, siendo todo lo fuertes que podíamos ser. Procurando no derrumbarnos._

_Porque si una caía, la otra también._

_Y eso era lo último que necesitábamos._

_Pero una noche, una noche en la que llovía, Garrison volvió._

_Lo primero que notamos las dos que, a pesar de la lluvia, olía mal. Y parecía más maduro de lo que jamás nos había resultado. Su mirada denotaba firmeza y seguridad. Su temple era sereno; su expresión, seria._

_Al acercarse a nosotras, nos dimos cuenta de que cojeaba. Estaba empapado: chorros de agua que chorreaban desde su fleco y empañaban su rostro. Niray y yo salimos de nuestro refugio a encontrarnos con él._

_Entonces, se quebró._

_Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, a pesar de la lluvia. Corrió entonces hacia nosotras y abrazó a Niray con fuerza. No necesitaban palabras y yo no estaba segura si alguno de nosotros podía hablar en el momento._

_Hice un hueco en todo lo que sentía para ponerme, lo admito, un poco celosa. ¿Por qué abrazó antes a Niray, y no a mí? Pero antes si quiera de terminar de preguntármelo, soltó a Niray y me abrazó a mí. Sorprendida, le devolví al abrazo. Entre sollozos hipaba y, aunque se notaba que intentaba calmarse, todos sus intentos eran en vano: tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y hacía tiempo que deseaba desahogarse. Nosotras no lo íbamos a parar._

_Después de un rato consiguió calmarse, y volvimos a refugiarnos del temporal. Estábamos totalmente empapados, pero no parecíamos notarlo. Ahora solo queríamos saber que había pasado con Garrison y El Cuerno y él ya estaba listo para contárnoslo._

_Le cogimos de la mano. Una cada una._

_Y mientras nos preparábamos para lo que nos iba a contar, lo resumió todo en dos breves oraciones._

— _Ha accedido a ayudarme, a cambio de que yo le ayude a él. Ahora, trabajo para El Cuerno._

_Niray ahogó un grito y yo simplemente no me lo creía. ¿Trabajar para El Cuerno? Pero, ¿qué clase de trabajos le tendrían reservado una clase de persona como él?_

— _¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!—exclamó mi amiga rubia, sin preocuparse si alguien la oía. Su grito resonó por todo El Sitio__— __.No puedes trabajar para una persona como esa. Pero, ¿tú sabes en que clase de negocios está metido?_

—_Lo sé mejor que tú, Niray, créeme—comentó y, por un instante, su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos__—__. Pero no hay otra solución. Me pedía una suma de dinero que ninguno de nosotros tiene y esta era la única otra opción._

—_Bueno, pero… ¡podemos reunir el dinero de alguna manera! ¡No tienes que hacer esto!_

— _Niray, por favor. Ha sido mi decisión y ninguna de las dos tiene nada que ver con esto. Cuanto menos involucradas estén, mejor. Ahora, Hope, hazme el favor de volver a tu casa. Te vas a morir de frío._

—_Pero…—intenté quejarme._

—_Vete, por favor._

_Garrison desde luego no era el mismo de antes. Me fui, porque sabía que no merecía la pena seguir insistiendo. Era tarde. Mañana veríamos las cosas más con claridad._

_Así que volví a mi casa._

_Y allí, sentada en el pequeño sillón que adornaba mi pobre salón, se encontraba Dianna._

* * *

—_Hola, Hope._

_Me sobresaltó oírla hablar y estuve apunto de cometer el fatal error de gritar. Pero me contuve a tiempo._

—_Hola, Dianna…_

_Ella se levantó y yo contuve la respiración. Jamás mi hermana pequeña me había parecido tan escalofriante._

— _¿Dónde estabas?_

— _¿Y a ti que te importa?—le respondí, dándome en seguida cuenta de mi groso error. Nada impedía a Dianna ir a decirles a mis padres que me había escapado durante la noche a no-se-sabe-dónde y había vuelto completamente empapada._

_Y ahora, mucho menos._

_Pero ella no se dio por vencida._

—_¿Sabes? Compartimos habitación y no tengo el sueño tan pesado. Llevas unos cuantos días escapándote por las noches y volviendo al amanecer y lo he pasado por alto porque creía que al fin te habías echado un novio, pero… ¿todas las noches? _

_Me miró, inquisitiva._

—_Voy arriba a cambiarme—anuncié, intentando evadir a mi hermana. Pero ella me cogió el brazo, reteniéndome._

—_Hope, ¿va todo bien?—me preguntó. Y ya no era la hermana cotilla deseosa de chivarse a nuestros padres, no. Era la hermana preocupada. Una hermana que veía pocas veces, ciertamente._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y Dianna no insistió en el tema. Subió en pos de mí y se metió en nuestro cuarto. Cuando yo volví del baño, se había metido en su cama y se había dormido._

_Yo la imité._

_Aunque no pegué ojo en toda la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice al salir de mi casa, como todas las mañanas, fue ir a El Sitio en busca de Garrison y Niray. Pero allí solo había una persona._

_Niray me miró a los ojos (qué agradable era que, al fin, pudiera hacerlo) y me dio una muda explicación que yo correspondí con un mudo entendimiento._

_Me fijé que tenía los ojos rojos y su rostro lo adornaban dos profundas ojeras muy similares a las mías. Claro que nos comprendíamos: Garrison no iba a ir a clase y no volvería a ir nunca más._

_En el camino mantuvimos el silencio. Hoy era el día de la graduación: nada especial, nadie le parecía algo que había que celebrar. Mañana mismo empezábamos a trabajar, con el único descanso del largo día que tendríamos hoy, pues la ceremonia duraba solo una hora. Lo único que solía mantener a la gente intrigada era saber que puesto les asignarían. Yo, por supuesto, ya lo sabía: técnica, como mis padres. Solía ser dependiendo de la profesión de tu familia o en los puestos en que quedaban más vacantes que rellenar._

_Lo que sí estaba deseando saber era cual sería la profesión de Niray. Nunca me contó en que trabajaban sus padres o su hermana: de hecho, dudo que se acuerde. Decidí no preguntarle, pues no me pareció realmente apropiado. Ahora, la mente de Niray solo pensaba en una cosa._

_En un muchacho rubio de apellido Hellars._

_Al llegar al colegio, nos pusimos en fila y esperamos a que nos llamaran. Ese era el sistema: decían tu nombre en la lista, lo comprobaban en la base de datos y te dejaban entrar a una sala. Allí, te sacaban sangre y verificaban tu identidad. Después, te notificaban tu profesión, te insertaban un microchip que a partir de ahora te identificaría y te daría paso en la central (aparte de asegurarse de saber donde estás en todo momento), y por último, te entregaban una serie de instrucciones que te ilustraría un poco antes de empezar con las prácticas el día siguiente._

_Yo entré antes que Niray. Por nuestra suerte, todo el mundo estaba tan nervioso que ni se había dado cuenta que se habían saltado el nombre de Garrison. Al parecer, su nombre había desaparecido de la lista de alumnos y nuestro profesor, que parecía estar extrañamente muy asustado, había seguido con normalidad diciendo nombres en la lista. Dijeron mi nombre, lo comprobaron y entré en una sala pequeña, donde había una pequeña mesa blanca en el centro, con una señora mayor sentada detrás de ella. Había dos agentes de paz a su lado._

—_Hope Reed—dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz monótono—¿Es ese tu nombre?_

_Asentí con la cabeza._

—_Acércate—me ordenó. Le hice caso—. Extiende el dedo—lo hice. Ella me pinchó el dedo de similar manera que se hacía en la cosecha, aunque esta vez introduciendo algo dentro de él. Me dolió bastante, aunque no les di la satisfacción de quejarme._

—_Serás técnica—me anunció. Qué sorpresa—Aquí tienes una serie de instrucciones que te servirán de ayuda—me entregó una serie de papeles que llevaban por título "Cómo ser técnico: Guía". Qué considerado es El Capitolio—Empiezas mañana en La Central a las ocho en punto. Siguiente._

_Abandoné la sala y me dediqué a esperar a Niray a las afueras del edificio. Salió poco después, con su respectivo panfleto._

— _¿Qué eres?—me preguntó. _

—_Técnica. ¿Y tú?_

_Ella me entregó su panfleto. Gracias al sofisticado y elaborado sistema de Mudzer, Niray también era capaz de leer, pero prefería que yo lo viera antes que decírmelo._

_Me sorprendió bastante._

_Mi amiga era ingeniera._

— _¿Ingeniera?—pregunté, atónita._

— _Igual que mis padres y mi hermana._

_Aún más sorprendida estaba._

—_Pero, ¿eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas?_

—_Empecé a recordar pocas semanas después de lo que me pasó, Hope. Por eso precisamente, no quiero volver a ver a mi hermana nunca. Y dudo mucho que ella me quiera ver._

_Comprendí y no volvía tocar el tema. Niray había sido muy dura, pero la entendía. Estaba triste, furiosa y, sobre todo, preocupada. La entendía: yo estaba igual._

_Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que Garrison no era el único que había cambiado: habíamos cambiado los tres. Ya no éramos aquellos niños que se metían en cualquier problema. Éramos adultos. Serios, maduros y, ahora lo veo, amargados._

_Y me arrepiento tanto de haber pasado mis últimos años así, en vez de disfrutar de la vida. Sé que si vuelvo viva de éstos Juegos todo será distinto. _

_Volveré a ser aquella pequeña Hope que detestaba su pelo, se quejaba de sus hermanos y seguía sus amigos por encima de todos._

_Sería feliz. Porque, a pesar de todo, me lo merezco._

_Y todo volverá a ser como antes._

* * *

**N/A: Vale...soy horrible. Hace SIGLOS que no actualizo esta historia. Pero es muy difícil, en serio. Es una historia muy complicada de escribir y, además, no tengo mucho tiempo, sobre todo inspiración. Pero por fin, por fin, la he escrito. Sí. Ahora, los seguidores deben de odiarme. Les permito que me tiren tomatazos, rastrevíspulas y que contraten a Katniss para que me envíe una de sus flechas. Me lo merezco :(**

**De verdad que lo siento.**

**Por cierto, parece que la historia se va a acabar, pero todavía queda mucho antes de que se acabe. Y no se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia ;)**

**Bueno, besos y lo siento(sobre todo por la brevedad),**

**Liz**

**¿Me dejan un review? Son gratis ;)**


End file.
